Ask the Bakura's!
by xXAnime4LifeXx
Summary: Do you have questions that your just dying to ask 1 or more of the lovely Bakura's? Well here's your chance! T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Ask the Bakura's (Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura and Thief King Bakura)**

Do you have a question that needs to be answered by 1 of the Bakura's? Whether it's to do with homework, info on Yu-Gi-Oh or the best way to eat a sandwich? Well here's your chance! Ask any Bakura you want just by reviewing and they WILL answer!

Yami – "What do you mean we WILL answer?"

Thief King – "What if I don't want to!"

xXAnime4LifeXx – "Oh you will" *smirks* "You will…"

So just leave your question, SIMPLES.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that asked question the Bakura's really appreciate it.

Bakura – Says who?

Thief King – We're getting forced to do this … :(

Ok the first question is from **Sapphire Luminesence**

**Here's the first question: aren't Yami Bakura & thief king Bakura basically the same person?**

**-Luna**

I guess that's for me.

Bakura – I thought this was ask the BAKURA'S, not ask xXAnime4LifeXx!

Oh shut up.

Anyway, I see your point, but according to the writer of Yu-Gi-Oh Thief Bakura wasn't all heartless and mean until Zorc messed with his head thus creating YAMI BAKURA!

Ryou – This question is from the marvellous **0athk33p3r and 0b1ivi0n**

**Chainsaws, flamethrowers, or something else? If you picked something else, what is it?**

**Also, what's the best way to deal with friendship freaks? I'm being stalked by one and it won't go away.**

Bakura – Easy a knife! You can carve your name into a weak and pathetic body with it and its much more fun… Oh and with your stalking problem, just send him/her to the shadow realm. Works everytime!

Thief Bakura – Hmm I don't think we had chainsaws and flamethrowers in Ancient Egypt. I would go for a knife or a stick. Beating the hell out of people is fun you should try it! You should just rob your stalker then kill him/her!

Ryou – Urm depends really. If it's to hurt people them I'm terribly sorry but I would have to go for none. But if it's to do with, I don't know say gardening, then whatever tool is best for the job. You should just confront the person thats stalking you and tell him/her what's up. Honestly I think your special, someones taking time just to follow you around!

Bakura – This one is from *blows a trumpet* **Giruku**

**Hello! :3**

**Ryou, I actually have two questions for you, I hope you don't mind. First, what was your first impression of Yugi's hair? And second, could I get a hug? Please?**

**Bakura! I cosplayed as you before! Feel wierded out by this fact, I demand it! Ahem, anyway, where did you get that awesome trench coat at? I'm sure Ryou didn't own anything like that before you came along. Did you steal it? I know I stole mine; I got it at a thrift stole for a $1. 3**

**Thief King! What do you think about Yami Bakura? I mean, is he really a future you, or is he the demon baby between you and Zorc?**

**Thank you! ^u^**

Ryou – Hello :D 2 questions wow, I feel loved. Hmm my first impression on Yugi's hair? Well, I thought it was very creative and a new way to use gel. The colours to! You'd never find something like that in England. Sure you can have a hug *hugs passionately*

Bakura – Why should I feel wierded out? You clearly adore me so much that you want to be me, but listen mortal, you will never be a better me than ME! GOT IT? Anyway, I saw this trench coat when Yugi and co. got trapped by that green haired dude that looks like Kaiba from season 0. So I took over Ryou's body …

Thief Bakura – what a surprise!

Bakura – …went in to the shop and took it! I never got caught, with Ryou's puppy face how could I? $1.3 for a trench coat! That's a rip off, you should of just gone in, grabbed it and walk straight out!

Thief king – Well Yami Bakura is the messed up me, so yeah you could say, me and Zorc had a baby! My looks combined with Zorc's personality only equals a messed up, evil kid!

Thief King - The next ones from the dashing **DarkShadowRose1**

**Um- *Thinks***

**So, what do you guys think of all the Yaoi and screaming fangirls?**

Bakura – I think it's amusing how people can put a 5000 year old spirit and a 16 year old boy together and think it's perfectly normal, when in actual fact if you went home and went to your mum/mom "Yeah I'm going out with a dead guy" it would be anything but normal. I'm not homophobic so I don't care about guy/guy pairings, but people should seriously think about who their pairing.

Thief King – I agree with Bakura!

Ryou – Well, I'm not gay I'm just British! So I'm not to fond of being paired with Bakura for that reason and for what Bakura said about dating a 5000 year old spirit.

Ryou – The final question is from **ilybakura****. **I do say, I love your pen name!

Bakura – Look at all my adoring fans! They worship me!

Ryou – Anyway to the question…

**Ryou if Bakura broke something of yours and it was special what would you do?**

**Bakura if Ryou hurt himself would you help him?**

Ryou – Well I don't know to be frankly honest I'm not sure. I can't have a go at him; A) I'd be shouting at myself, and B) He'd end up winning. I guess I'd have to get through it. But if it was very precious then I guess I won't were the ring!

Bakura – Yes I would! I need his body and even though I stabbed his arm before that was for a good cause.

Please send in more questions :) :)

_xXAnime4LifeXx_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ask the Bakura's: 3**_

_Thank you for the reviews and the reviewers, you all made me smile :D _

Bakura – You didn't make me smile

Ryou – Okay, the first review is from **DarkShadowRose1****. **Oh hello again :)

**(Actual Review - Wow! That was good! A few mistakes but. Pretty in character and with a taste of humour! Nice job!)**

**Actual Questions**

**Dashing? Okay... ^^**

**Interesting thoughts on the Yaoi. I'm not a fan of it myself.**

**Hmm, how long does it take for all of you to fix your hair? And Thief King do you cut your hair yourself?**

_Thanks, sorry about that by the way… Okay to the answers._

Bakura – Well my hair takes the same time as Ryou since he's the one that actually does it. But when I take over I do like to make my hair a bit more scruff, the ladies dig that *wink*

Ryou – Well 15 – 20 minutes. My hair tends to get quite tangled and messed up, I like my hair neat and tidy. Once I brush my hair and get rid of all the knots, I fix my bangs (which can get very annoying) and that's it.

Thief King – Brushing hair? My hair is always messed up! I do cut my own hair, anyone else would cut my head!

Bakura – Ok this question is from … Oh look it's **Sapphire Luminesence****! **

**I'd like all of you to tell me what you think about these words:  
><strong>  
><strong>Tea (Anzu)<strong>

**Fish**

**Fire**

**Yugi**

**Milkshake**

**Knife**

**Cat**

**And...**

**What do you think of me? *winks at Bakura & Ryou* 0_^**

**-Luna**

Bakura – Wow you're random!

Anzu = slut.

Fish = slimy, worthless creatures  
>Fire = Destruction<br>Yugi = weird hair!  
>Milkshake = yuck, To sweet!<br>Knife = best friend  
>Cat = Marik!<p>

Ryou – Hmm interesting question

Anzu = ok friend

Fish = yum  
>Fire = Danger!<br>Yugi = A good friend  
>Milkshake = Yum<br>Knife = sharp  
>Cat = Beautiful animal<p>

Thief King – WTF?

Anzu = who or what is that?

Fish = Food  
>Fire = Death<br>Yugi = isn't he that small dude?  
>Milkshake = what is that?<br>Knife = fun!  
>Cat = holy!<p>

_Now the all important question…_

Bakura – I think you're a weirdo with strange, meaningless question aka A STALKER!

_That's not nice!_

Ryou – I don't know much about you, but so far you seem nice, friendly and anything but a weirdo *Smiles his famous puppy smile* *fangirls cue*

Thief King – Ok now it's **Animecat1908****.**

Bakura – A newbie!

**Ryou - Ryou~ 3 I completely love you and i totally think that opposed to Yugi (altho i love him to) you or Malik should of been the main characters...but i also think Yugioh should be hardcore yaoi so... -shrugs- I don't really have a question.. -nervous laugh-**

**Bakura- On a scale of...1-10 how much do you want to rape Ryou? 1000 right? Hehehe :D Also...could you please go kill the many Fangirls of BakuraMarik and RyouMalik...Tendershipping forever 3**

**Thief King: Why hello person I don't know...But you're a 'THIEF king' right? So will you please brave my brother's room and steal back my homework? :D**

Ryou – Aww thank you! It would be nice if I had a tad bit more screen time, but I am the longest running Antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh and I'm pleased with that. Hmm yaoi? I think the 4kids dub was pretty bad, but if it was yaoi, I doubt they'd dub it in the first place.

Bakura – 2! He would be nice, but I am 5000 years older than him and he's just to weak and to … cute! He's almost got more fangirls than me! I'd kill anyone! Just tell me they live…*evil smirk*

Thief King – What do you mean you don't know who I am? Haven't you watched season 5 yet? I'm basically Bakura! Oh a mission, I haven't had one in over 5000 years, so sure! But I must worn you, who ever I steal from never lives! Say good bye to your brother…

Ryou – This question is from **Giruku! **Hey again!

**(Review: This made me giggle insanely, :D )**

**Ryou: I just want you to know; you're my favorite. ^u^**

**Bakura: Do you take on aprentinces? I know I can never be as awesome as you, but I'd like to learn!**

**Thief King: And you're totally ok with having a demon baby with the dark god of doom? Also, completely random, what is your favorite way to pass the time that does 'not' involve killing/harming/stealing from people?**

**(Random note: Odd, I don't know where the random 3 came from; I only paid one dollar, lol )**

_Oh thank you! I try my best to please the reviewers ^.^ _

Ryou – Oh thank you :D

Bakura – Hmm an apprentice? Well ok then, but there are some conditions like … At the end of your training you will be my slave and do my biding and at the end of everything I get to send your soul to the shadow realm and I get to take your body as my own and you will have to brainwash your family and maybe kill them yada yada yada …

Thief King – I didn't say he is my baby, I said 'you could say', Oh and I got raped my Zorc so it wasn't my fault!

Bakura – It doesn't matter if your coat was $1 or $1.30 or £11, the point is, if you want to be my apprentice, you need to steal!

_Don't forget to send in your questions :) Oh and next chapter Marik and Melvin will be making a special guest aperience so you_ can ask him some questions!

Bakura - Oh not Marik!

_Shut up Florence!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ask the Bakura's :3 **_

_I decided to update so soon because I'm bored, simple reason!_

Bakura – Do you mind I was busy taking a shower!

_Really? I'm sure the fangirls would love to see you in nothing but a towel!_

**Authors Notes – There's a little Bakura's Apprentice competition! Details are at the****bottom, so if you want to take part just read the bottom and do as it says. If your want to be Bakura's apprentice and work with him then this is for you! Special thanks to Giruku for giving me the idea.**

Marik – HELLO!

Bakura – Oh God!

Ryou – First question is from **aAnNoOnNyYmMoOuUsS. **

**Loving the answers! Ok here are my questions.**

**Ryou: Would you make out with me if I asked you to? (wink wink ;)**

**Do you like the show iCarly?**

**Thief king: What are your favorite songs? Do you like to dance?**

**Bakura: Oooh, evil! Do you like the show Bones? Do you like pop music?**

**Thx, bye!**

_Thanks I try my best to please the reviewers :D_

Ryou – Well I don't really like to 'make out' with someone I don't know, but I don't mind giving a peck on the cheek *Jealous fangirls glare at you* Hmm, iCarly is alright.

Thief King – Total Destruction, it's like my theme music! I also like rock and heavy metal, oh and Little Kuriboh parodies are just the best! Hell do I like to dance! I'm like the god of dance!

Bakura – I have no time for T.V, especially with the second season of Zorc and Pals coming out in the distant future! Pop is ok, but I prefer rock.

Bakura – Now it's… Oh look what a surprise **DarkShadowRose1**

**For Ryo - *Hugs Ryo* You are so cute!**

**For Yami Bakura - Do you like any of the pairings that put you with girls? Like Tea or Serenity?**

**For Thief King - Yeah, I bet someone would cut you if you let them near your neck. Except fangirls. Though I don't think you want them holding sharp objects either.**

Ryou – Oh, I feel so loved :3

Bakura – I don't need a girl or a man! I don't think anyone suits me to be honest, Mai is like a prostitute, Tea (Anzu) is a slut, Serenity, I don't think I ever spoke to her and everyone else is a dude!

Thief king – fangirls with sharp point things only equal trouble! Well the pharaoh wants me dead, so if I let anyone go near me with scissors I doubt they'd bother with my hair!

Thief King – Ok now it's **Giruku**

**:D Bakura! You'd be proud of me! I stole a whole bunch of candy out of this basket that was left on one of my college teacher's desk! It was awesome! Here, I brought you all some! ^u^ *hands out candy***

**Oh hey, Marik, Melvin! I've tried cosplaying as you guys before too, but eh, I'm not nearly tan enough, and your arm bands are freaking hard to find. So...where'd ya get em? :P**

***hugs Ryou again randomly***

Bakura – Well, I'll think about! You might want to check out the bottom if you want to become one of my slaves… I mean apprentice. Yay candy, I hope it's death flavour, yes death is a flavour!

Marik – Oh wow a question for me! Well living in Egypt does help with tans. For my armbands you should check Thief's R Us , CrimeMart and Ebay.

Marik – Now its **0athk33p3r and 0b1ivi0n**

_By the way I love your penname :D_

**Hey I'm back~**

**Ryou: I got you some creampuffs! ^^ What's your favourite animal? (I know it's random but I'm curious!)**

**Bakura: I brought you some sharp things of pointy doom, enjoy. :D What is your least favourite Duel Monsters card, and do you have any idea how to make someone shut their big mouths without killing them? (If she's alive I get free food with no effort so killing is a last resort in this case, sorry...) It's just she won't shut up and she's driving me SANE!**

**Thief King Bakura: I got you some sharp things as well, hope you like them! Will you help me with my murder plot? Please? *chibi eyes of doom***

Ryou, Bakura and thief king – HELLO!

Ryou – Yum creampuffs XD! My favourite animal would be a kitten or a white tiger :)

Bakura – Sharp things or pointy doom! How did you know that for Easter I wanted that :D I like you! I would of said send her to the shadow realm, but you need her. I know punch her really hard or stab her, but not enough to kill! If she still doesn't get the message then it's hopeless, she's too oblivious!

Thief King – Sharp pointy things, YAY! Sure I'll help, It would be fun. Now please stop with the chibi eyes! God, there freaking me out!

Ryou – Now it's time for my little kitty cat reviewer **Animecat1908****.**

**(Review: Did I mention how much I love this story? 3 (have you ever realized hearts don't show up?)**

**Bakura: But Bakura...it's Ryou's weakness which makes me adorable~! (Sorry Ryou :()**

**Thief King: Sorry :( Yugioh is just so loooong. Most of what I know from seasons 4 and 5 come from spoilers. You are free to kill my brother slowly and painfully :D**

_Oh thank you ^.^ Yes I have realised 3 only the 3 appears :(_

Bakura – Well whatever pleases the fangirls and fanboys.

Ryou - *blushes*

Thief King – I know there's 5 seasons and I only appear in 1, as the main Antagonist :D Then (spoiler, spoiler, spoiler, spoiler) and disappear :(

Marik – Oh so this is what Bakura does in his spare time, interesting.

Bakura – Shut up Marik.

Marik – Bite me!

Bakura – Oh I will…

Marik – Hey are you coming onto me?

_Marik will still be here for the next chapter!_

**Bakura's apprentice challenge!**

Bakura – Ok it's time for a little competition! Have you ever wanted to be my apprentice? Have you spent countless hours pretending that you were by my side playing card games and at the end I fall in love with you? Well you're just a creep! But this competition should please you and may help you fulfil your dreams! All you need to do is review and fill in the blanks!

"_Hello Supreme King of Darkness! I am (Name, not actual name, just a fake one)_

_I think I will make a good apprentice because I (say something wonderfully evil about yourself). Once I even (say something evil you've done). _

_If I do get chosen to be your apprentice I promise to do as you say, speak when you say and be a good little apprentice."_

You may add additional information if you wish. I will pick 1 winner and the results will come out in chapter 6. The _say something wonderfully evil about yourself _and_ say something evil you've done_ doesn't have to be true, it's just to see how big your imagination is. Winner of the competition gets a hug and kiss from yours truly and also xXAnime4LifeXx will write a one shot, at the bottom of chapter 7, _'Bakura's first date' _about me and you on a our first date:)

So if you want to be my apprentice and go on a date with me then just enter this competition!

_You can still ask questions don't forget!_

_Ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enter the competition:) _If '_Bakura's apprentice challenge' _goes well then I'll put more challenges and competitions :D

xXAnime4LifeXx


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ask the Bakura's with special guest Marik and Malik :3 **_

_Thank you again to everyone who asked questions and a big 'whoop' for the people that entered the ' Bakura's apprentice challenge'! There's still a chance to enter, details are at the bottom:) _

Bakura – Now on to the question!

Ryou – and might I add, these questions are very imaginative

Marik – And randomly odd

Bakura – go away!

Ryou – Our first questions are from our kitty cat reviewer **Animecat1908**

**(Review: Once again...i love this story *insert heart which won't show here :(*)**

**Questions -**

**Ryou: Can u pull up your shirt sleeve? I just read a very sad Tendershipping Fanfiction and It would help me get over the sadness if i knew you weren't actually cutting yourself**

**Bakura: Do you know how creepy easy it is to write you as the goodish guy? I'm writing a story called Masquerade and you just come so easily as the good guy...**

**Also for Ryou while i'm thinking of it: I'm very sorry i made you have anger problems :(**

**Marik: Hiiiii Marik~ Now are you Hikari Marik? or Yami Marik? Personally I always thought Malik was Hikari and Marik was Yami... Am I right? Please correct me if i'm not *smiley***

**I have a question for the Author as well: Will we see any of the other characters? -just wondering-**

**Oh wow this was a longer review when i normally write... :D**

_Thanks and that's a shame about the hearts :'(_

Ryou – Oh my! Don't worry; the only things I've been cutting are my vegetables.

Bakura – Really, is it that easy? Your story is a bit OOC! Oh well, whatever pleases the fans.

Ryou – oh that's ok!

Bakura – Ryou with anger problems? Is that even possible?

Marik – Yes most people do say that Malik is hikari and Marik is Yami. But we are the same person so I don't think there is a change of name.

_Yes there will be otheres making guest appearances, but I won't say when!_

Marik – Now this is from *drum roll* **Lily Angel of Chaos**

**Lily:**

**Ryou - Squee! You're so cute! Have some creampuffs.**

**Bakura - I love you too! Plus I love your trench coat...and the bunny ears hair!**

**Thief King - Can I borrow your coat?...mostly to use as a blanket, and because it's cool...also, does everyone (i.e. Ryou and Bakura) just call you Thief King or some variation like Touzokou or do you have an actual name?**

**Love this,**

**Happy Fandom,**

**Lily**

Ryou – oh thank you

Bakura – oh great another fangirl! Yes I know, who doesn't love me and my badass trench coat.

Thief King – My name is Bakura, but people call me thief king since I am the King of Thieves. No I need my coat to look hot and please the fangirls.

Bakura – These are from **DarkShadowRose1**

**Ryo - You should feel loved! Oh! You are always so nice, so has there ever been someone you got mad at?**

**Yami Bakura - The contest thing sounds...Interesting. Though I think I will pass. ^^; Oh, and I like to ship you with Serenity. XD Though there are a lot of stories with you and OCs.**

**Thief King - Where did you get your red cloak? And I know you probably stole it. But where from?**

**Marik – Hi**

Ryou – Oh thank you, I just want to say I LOVE ALL MY FANS:3 Hmm, I have been mad before, everyone has. But I have never gone overboard and start shouting like crazy.

Bakura – Looks like someone isn't getting a kiss… Hmm serenity, that's Joeys sister isn't it? I don't mind OC's as long as their not those annoying Mary- Sue's.

Thief King – My dad gave it to me just before he died and he stole it from one of the pharaohs priests.

Thief King – Now it's **PandRyoYamiB1113**

**Ryou:How do you feel about Bakura Killing Pegasaes and then licking the blood?**

**All:Have you peoples ever read the Yugioh MNL Manga? If so, then...**

**Theif King: why did you kill Mahade's older brother?(Mahaad)**

**All:what would you do if...**

**A)Got beated up by the black belt fighter 6-year-old girl,faith, from the manga from above?**

**B)You all had twin sisters?(Ryou=Rya;Marik=Marry;Bakuru(both)=Kori/Theif Queen Kori**

**All for now!**

Ryou – I feel a bit uncomfortable since, in a way, I did all those things. I know it wasn't my soul but it was my body!

Ryou – I have checked it out, but since I'm in it, I new everything that was going to happen.

Bakura – I have no time for mangas.

Thief King – same.

Marik – Now it's **ilybakura**

Ryou – again, I love your name!

**Ryou- If you had the chance on DDR what song would you choose to dance to?**

**Bakura- If you were aloud another millenium item (Just one) besides your ring what one would it be?**

**Theif king- Do you have a secret partner in crime?**

Ryou – I'm not much of a dancer, but I do like pop, so anything in that music genre.

Bakura – easy the puzzle.

Thief King – Well I have Zorc but not an actual human partner.

Bakura – And now **Giruku**

**Oh yeah. Ryou, do you like Creme Puffs? I know a lot of fanfictions that have you going absolutley crazy over them. Myself, well, I have a few extra if you want them. ^^**

**Theif King...rock on. ^u^**

**Marik...care to sing your favorite song? :3**

Ryou – Yes I do like creampuffs. Oh thank you for the delicious creampuffs:3

Thief king – ok…?

Marik - …I'M BEAUTIFUL IN MY WAY  
>'CAUSE GOD MAKES NO MISTAKES<br>I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY  
>I WAS BORN THIS WAY<p>

DON'T HIDE YOURSELF IN REGRET  
>JUST LOVE YOURSELF AND YOU'RE SET<br>I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY  
>I WAS BORN THIS WAY… so what did you think of my singing?<p>

Bakura – and Finally **YumiStar**

**Hi Guys~! :D I first wanna say that I is making an RpG Game with you guys in it. It's even a trilogy! Bakura and Ryou are in the first one, Bakura being a reincarnation of Thief King, (irony), and Ryou being a reincarnation of the White Wizard! Because the white wizard is awesome! And Thief King, (us fans call you 'Akefia as well, if you didn't know this already! :D), is in the Second one with the White Wizard...who I name Ryo,(see my creative-ness!)**

**Okay, enough rambling about games, (even though they are awesome!), time for questions!**

**Adorable one, Ryou-*hug* I was wondering if you mind having Bakura and Akefia (Thief King)around. Do they help you with chores or are they too busy causing mass chaos to even wash a dish? :(**

**Psychotic God Bakura, (who is sexy)-*gives meat that practically 'moo's when you poke it* Do you like the MySims games? Or are they too chibi for your liking? (They have spooky characters and stuff in there, but still!) If not, do you like zombie related games? I've never played em...but I like zombies!**

**Smexy God that is Thief King-*also gives meat that practically 'moo's* Is the modern world hard for you, or have you adapted quite well, where not even the most advanced of security can stop you? Also, where did you get your red cloak of awesomeness!**

**Yay, I made long review! :D**

**P.S. I'm not of fan of Marik or his yami, Melvin.**

**P.P.S. Binky Boy.**

Ryou – Oh your game sound interesting. Well if I ever want to do chores Bakura is hiding in my ring and not seen for…well until I finish. And thief King is well dead.

Bakura – Yes I do like MySims. I like tormenting them, it's very funny! Zombie related games hmm, yeah I do, but I let the zombies kill the humens, it's amusing to watch.

Thief King – Yes I have adapted to this strange world. I don't know why people look at me though when I work down the street though. I go out in my robe and shorts and everyone stares! Like I said before my cloak was from my father who stole it from one of the pharaohs priests.

Marik – Yh I love you too.

Melvin – You shall go to the shadow realm.

Marik – SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

_Ok that's it for Marik and Melvin._

Bakura – thank god!

_Next chapter Bakura will tell us the winner of his competition. So theres still time to enter …_

**Bakura's apprentice challenge!**

Bakura – Ok it's time for a little competition! Have you ever wanted to be my apprentice? Have you spent countless hours pretending that you were by my side playing card games and at the end I fall in love with you? Well you're just a creep! But this competition should please you and may help you fulfil your dreams! All you need to do is review and fill in the blanks!

"_Hello Supreme King of Darkness! I am (Name, not actual name, just a fake one)_

_I think I will make a good apprentice because I (say something wonderfully evil about yourself). Once I even (say something evil you've done). _

_If I do get chosen to be your apprentice I promise to do as you say, speak when you say and be a good little apprentice."_

You may add additional information if you wish. I will pick 1 winner and the results will come out in chapter 6. The _say something wonderfully evil about yourself _and_ say something evil you've done_ doesn't have to be true, it's just to see how big your imagination is. Winner of the competition gets a hug and kiss from yours truly and also xXAnime4LifeXx will write a one shot, at the bottom of chapter 7, _'Bakura's first date' _about me and you on a our first date:)

So if you want to be my apprentice and go on a date with me then just enter this competition!

_Don't forget to send in questions and if you want, enter the challenge :3_

_xXAnime4LifeXx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ask the Bakura's :3**

_Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was out for the whole day._

_Anyway thank you everyone for the questions and everyone who sticks with me. The winner of the 'Bakura's apprentice challenge is at the bottom._

_To the questions…_

Ryou – First up **Aqua girl 007**

**Wow this story is awesome. I think I'll pass on the apperentice thing**

**Thief King- Did you ever trip a trap in a tomb you were robbing in ancient Egypt and what happened?**

**Thief King (again) -What do you think of Mana and Kisara? Do you like being paired with them?**

**Theif King (yet again)- Did you rob the tombs alone or did you have help?**

**Ryou- Who's your crush?**

**Yami Bakura- How would you react if the Pharaoh mind crushed you?**

_Thank you ^.^_

Thief King – Well I am very good at missing traps but I do set some off, but obviously dodge them! Well once I was in one of the pharaoh's ancestor's tomb and tripped on a robe that, if touched, drops spikes on top of you. I dodged all of them. Unfortunately 1 spike hit my face and scratched it so bad that it left a mark so deep it turned into my sexy scar!

Thief King – Me again! I don't really know Kisara. Hmm, Mana can be really annoying.

Thief King – I sometimes get help, but they usually die so I'm left on my own, yet again.

Ryou – I don't have one at the moment.

Bakura – I'd send him to the shadow realm! No one mind crushes me and gets away with it!

Bakura – Now it's **Giruku**

**:o I'm actually logged in! Ahem, anyway, on with the questions!**

**Ryou! I'm kindly curious, what happened in the gap between season 0 and Yu-Gi-Oh! DM? When you start talking to Yugi and the gang again, you had to explain to them again about your Ring. Did Bakura pull that one stunt where he made time reverse or something, like he did with that little adventure with Tea and Tristan into Pegasus's castle?**

**Thief King, how did you get your abs of distruction? It must have required a lot of working out.**

**Master Bakura! *bows* I'm going to a birthday party on Friday. Any ideas on a perfectly wonderfully evil gift to get the birthday girl?**

_Yes you are logged in!_

Ryou – Well Season 0 and Yu-Gi-Oh DM aren't actually linked. That's why I have blue hair in 1 and white in the other. Season 0 goes by the name Yu-Gi-Oh, and is sometimes mistaken as season one with 5 seasons is Yu-Gi-Oh Dual Monsters and is not connected to Yu-Gi-Oh. That's why I had to explain all over again. Yu-Gi-Oh DM started from volume 8 onwards.

Thief King – Well with all that robbing and raiding, I do need to work out and get fit. Plus the running away and killing helps.

Bakura – A knife! Say it's a fake one that was made to look real. Then when she stabs someone, they'd die and she'd be a murderer! Aah, that joke never gets old!

Thief King – The next questions are from **DarkShadowRose1**

**Ryo - What kind of job do you want?**

**Yami Bakura - I want a kiss, but I don't to be a slave. Uh...I mean..Never mind! So...I don't know what else to say to you.**

**Thief King - What do I have to do to get a hug from you?**

Ryou – Hmm never really thought about it in depth, but I guess I wouldn't mind studying Egypt, so an Egyptologist. I would love to find out more about ancient Egypt.

Bakura – Well to bad.

Thief King – Make me the new pharaoh of Egypt and I'd kiss you!

Ryou – Say hello to **Blackcat0989**

**Heya minna!**

**Ryou: Hiya! you're so cute! have a creampuff! :D**

**Bakura: can i have your trench coat? or can you at least steal one for me? i have to babysit... *pouts***

**Theif King: how'd you get that scar?**

**btw, about the bakura apprentice challenge thingy, you do know that the Supreme King of Darkness is Haou Judai from GX, right? he actually goes by that name. so he's not the Supreme King. just thought i'd let you know.**

Ryou – Oh how I love these reviewers, I'm always getting creampuffs!

Bakura – No you can not have my trench coat, it makes me look totally badass! Kay, I'll steal one for you, just tell me where you live, your size and colour and you should get it in the future … probably never, but yeah.

Thief King – I already answered that, 2 reviews ago. (Aqua Girl 007)

_Yes I know Jaden is supreme King, but he's supreme king in general. Bakura's supreme king of something (Darkness)._

Bakura – Now my sexy self introduces **change-of-hearts**

***in the shadows*duhna...duhna..duhnaduhnaduhnaduhna-NINJA!*glomps Ryou*Sorry! You're just so glompable! Oh and do you like my name? It's your favorite card...but with an 's' added because i accidently typed an 's'...QUESTIONS!**

**Ryou do you think it's possible to not be happy while playing the ukelele? i think it's impossible.**

**Bakura if you say "L'Oreal because I'm worth it" I'll give you a nerf gun.**

***hugs Ryou again because i'm a ninja*LET'S ALL HAVE A NERF WAR! IT'LL BE FUN! I'M ON LIMEY MAN'S TEAM! XD**

Ryou – No, after that party, no more glomping, sorry. Yes I do like your name! Now just paint half your face darker and but on 1 bat like wing and 1 dove like wing and I just might fall for you ;)

Bakura – L'Oreal, because I'm worth! Hey haven't we done this joke like 2 times already? God you watch too much LK!

_Yeah High five!_

Bakura – How about you guys use Nerf blasters and I use a real gun or better my knife!

Ryou – Yeah Limey Man!

_Yay Team Limey!_

Bakura – you're not supposed to have favourites!

_:p_

**Bakura's Apprentice Challenge Results!**

Bakura – Thank you…

_OMG, BAKURA SAID THANK YOU!_

Bakura – *Glares at fangirls* To everyone who entered, I have made up my mind! Before I tell you the winner, here's everyone who entered!

**The Devil's Sista****  
><strong>**2011-04-20 . chapter 5**

_**Hello Supreme King of Darkness! I am Jade, or Tyla as I prefer.**_

_**I am a girl who thinks yourthe hottest thing alive so get used to it.**_

_**I think I will make a good apprentice because I can kill in cold blood and not think twice. Once I even killed a wealthy Irishman, stole his entire fortune of 14,000,000,000(which i still have. you can have it if you want) and dragged his body to the nearest airport to be shipped to south africa for good meassure.**_

_**If I do get chosen to be your apprentice I promise to do as you say, speak when you say and be a good little apprentice. Your wish is my command.**_

**Giruku  
><strong>**2011-04-19 . chapter 4 **

_**8D**_

_**"Ahem. Hello Supreme King of Awesome and Unforgiving Darkness! I am Giruku, not that my name should matter to you, oh Great Evil Master!**_

_**I think I will make a good apprentice because I look innocent, and therefor am able to throw others off my trail. Once I even shoved poptart up this one guy's nose before because he annoyed me! It was fun, and best of all none of the teachers believed I had actually done it.**_

_**If I do get chosen to be your apprentice I promise to do as you say, speak when you say and be a good little apprentice. Even if I do not get chosen, I swear I will still strive to become more like you, even though I know I will never, NEVER be able to reach your level of awesome." *bows loyaly***_

**PandRyoYamiB1113****  
><strong>_**2011-04-19 . chapter 4**_

_**"Hello Supreme King of Darkness! I am Rose.**_

_**I think I will make a good apprentice because I stabed 3 people at school and only got caught once. Once I even drew blood and the guy was so scared of me that he changed schools.**_

_**If I do get chosen to be your apprentice I promise to do as you say, speak when you say and be a good little apprentice.**_

_**I'm also very good at playing children card games**_**."**

**Lily Angel of Chaos****  
><strong>**2011-04-19 . chapter 4**

_**Hello Supreme King of Darkness! I am Hemlock, Witch of the Night.**_

_**I think I will make a good apprentice because I am Lily's evil self and like your style. Once I threw a dictionary at someone's face and kicked a guy's ass...literally.(True) Plus I own a gun and enjoy shooting my twin with it and sending him to the hospital, not killing him because that would ruin my fun. Plus Lily would be sad...I have also poisoned several people using the poison from a hemlock plant, hence my name. It's my signature way of killing people who annoy me/deserve to be killed.**_

_**If I do get chosen to be your apprentice I promise to do as you say, speak when you say and be a good little apprentice... possibly.  
><strong>_**  
>Dark dreams<strong>

**Hemlock**

Bakura – You people have really wild imaginations…GO SEE A THERIPIST!

Now the moment you've been waiting for… And the winner of Bakura's Apprentice Challenge' 2011… It was a hard decision… You're all crazy… is… the craziest by far… because she is evil… but merciful… so she can have more fun with the unfortunate one… is

.

.

.

*********Lily Angel of Chaos*********

Bakura – Well done! Trust me it was a hard to just pick one! Ok so next chapter You will be in _'Bakura's first date' _staring me! … Oh and you! Everyone who entered will be making an appearance but not as big as ME! … oh and Lily Angel of Chaos! Now Lily your reward… *Hugs and kisses passionately for about 5 seconds*

Fangirls – Must kill Lily Angel of Chaos!

_That's it for today. Please send in more questions __ and Lily's story…_

Bakura – YOU MEAN BAKURA'S Story!  
><em>Lily and Bakura's story…<em>

Bakura – BAKRURA'S and Lily's..

_Will be up next chapter*** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Ask the Bakura's :3**

_Hello again and thank you everyone for reviewing and sticking with this, big high five to you guys. You're all awesome! _

_Ok so 'Bakura's first date' is at the bottom as promised. Staring Bakura and Hemlock!_

_First I want to say a big SORRY to _**PandRyoYamiB1113**_for only answering 1 of her questions, so I'm going to start off with the questions I didn't answer from her, again SO SORRY._

**Theif King: why did you kill Mahade's older brother?(Mahaad)**

**All:what would you do if...**

**A)Got beated up by the black belt fighter 6-year-old girl,faith, from the manga from above?**

**B)You all had twin sisters?(Ryou=Rya;Marik=Marry;Bakuru(both)=Kori/Theif Queen Kori**

**All for now!**

Thief King – Well he was in the way and what else was I supposed to do?

Ryou – I'd be rather embarrassed, I think I'd run or let Bakura take over!

Bakura – I'd send her soul to the shadow realm!

Thief King – KILL! No one messes with me and lives!

Ryou – I think it would be nice. I loved Amane with all my heart and when she died, I felt like I was dying. So I would love another sibling.

Bakura – Teach her to be like me!

Thief king - Same

Ryou – Now it's **Lily Angel of Chaos**

**I...I won? O.O YAY! Although technically Hemlock won...which is still me...*kisses Bakura back* You have no idea how happy this fangirl is right now...^^**

**Hmm...I should probably ask some questions too...**

**All three: (This has probably been asked, but oh well) What do you think of the yaoi pairings that put you together, i.e. Bakushipping, Geminishipping, Gemshipping and Tendershipping?**

**Ryou: What does it feel like to have the only part of you conscious stabbed through a tower spike?**

**Thief King: Do you actually wear any underwear underneath that skirt of your?**

**Bakura: I can't think of anything to ask you...have a flamethrower instead! ^^**

**Lily and Hemlock**

**P.S. Thanks once again for choosing me! ^^ You're officially awesome!**

_Yeah well done! You have an awesome and scary imagination! _

Bakura – I think it's amusing how people can put a 5000 year old spirit and a 16 year old boy together and think it's perfectly normal, when in actual fact if you went home and went to your mum/mom "Yeah I'm going out with a dead guy" it would be anything but normal. I'm not homophobic so I don't care about guy/guy pairings, but people should seriously think about who their pairing.

Thief King – I agree with Bakura!

Ryou – Well, I'm not gay I'm just British! So I'm not to fond of being paired with Bakura for that reason and for what Bakura said about dating a 5000 year old spirit.

Ryou – Not very good! I wake up and next thing I know it's 9 pm and I'm getting ready for bed! So to have the remaining amount of me left gone is a horrible feeling.

Thief King – And why do you want to know?

Bakura – I know exactly what to do with this ….

Bakura – Now it's **change-of-hearts**

**YAY TEAM LIMEY MAN!**

**Ryou it's funny because i have a Change of Heart cosplay!*disappears and reappears*See? Wore it for a halloween contest...didn't win..worked hard on it too..Questions!**

**Ryou do you have a secret talent? What is it? Sorry! Forgot about the party _**

**Everyone what's the weirdest dream you've ever had? One time i dreamt i was my own twin brother. Weird right! XD**

Ryou - :3 if I was a judge you'd definitely win! That's ok. Hmm I'm quite good at art and draw a lot when I'm at home. I'm also good at maths.

Bakura – I was talking to a girl who named her self after a children's card game card! Weird or what? Oh wait it's not a dream…

Ryou – That a penguin was chasing me because I ate his fish.

Thief King – That I was a girl!

Thief King – Say hello to **Enemy of Righteousness**

**All three: Your pants. Take them off.**

Thief King – I wear a skirt, isn't that good enough?

Bakura – Yeah and then I'll rescue a kitty!

Ryou – I'm sorry but no.

Bakura – Now it is **Giruku**

***giggles insanely* Ahem, I can't wait to read Bakura and Lily's adventure! 8D I get the feeling people are gonna die! *cheers* Wait...that's a bad thing...*puts her innocent face on***

**Anyway! Ryou! How badly hurt were you because of that fanboy's glomp? It wasn't too bad, was it? You're ok now?**

**Theif King, are you even capable of hugging someone? I'd be afraid of being snapped in two, personally.**

**Bakura~ *grins* I ended up getting her a hat. I would get her a knife, but I don't have any to spare at the moment, and the ones I've got are mine, MINE I SAY!...well, unless you demanded them. -_-" On second thought, here. Just take them. *hands over shiny knives***

_Thank you ^^_

Ryou – Well he broke my rib cage and I was sent to the hospital!

Thief King – Well normally I stab them, but if you make me pharaoh of Egypt!

Bakura – More things I can add to my death … I mean stuff pile!

_I'm scared!_

Bakura – Yes you should be!

Ryou – Give a big whoop to **Aqua girl 007**

**Yami Bakura: Do have any ideas how I can steal Kaiba's trench coat from Battle City? I think your trench coat is badass too, but I don't want to steal it from you.**

**Thief King: Do have any other scars on your body excluding the one on your face?**

**Ryou- What is it like sharing a body with Yami Bakura?**

Bakura – Easy! Send his soul to the shadow realm or paralyse him! Then take his coat!

Thief King – I have one on mu back as well.

Ryou – Not very good. I wake up as me next thing I know its 9 pm and I'm home.

Thief King – Now it's **DarkShadowRose1**

**Ryo - I think you would be good at that job! But I can also see you as a writer or teacher.**

**Bakura - Maybe I will enter another contest. Oh! Have you ever tried to drive?**

**Thief King - Well, since there are no 'real' Pharaohs right now, I suppose if I just gave you the crown it could make you king... *Hands him said crown* And then lock Atem up!**

Ryou – Oh thank you. I'd like to be an art teacher.

Bakura – Yes I have tried. I ended up crashing the car and it burnt. I never got caught.

Thief King – How wonderful!

Thief King – Now it is **The Devil's Sista**

**Hiya! This story is awsome! Damn I didnt win, doesnt matter i made it all up anyway(dont tell Bakura but I think Yami Yugi is better,shhhh :P) ...anyway onto the questions:**

**Ryou- I know you must be sick of these but heres some creampuffs and a change of heart card! ^_^ *hands ryou creampuffs and card* and if you had to have a crush on anyone from any anime, who would it be?**

**Bakura- I know you like knives so I found a couple of butcher knives *hands Bakura knives* and whats your favourite scary movie?**

**Theif King- I also know you like knives so i got you some and a couple of chocolates *hands theif kings knives and chocolates* and what is the best thing you have stolen in your perspective?**

_Thank you, better luck next time._

Ryou – Yum more creampuffs. Hmm haruhi suzumiya isn't bad oh and Haruhi Fujioka.

Bakura – YAY KNIVES! I like paranormal activity 1 and 2 oh and saw, all of them.

Thief king – yum and Yay knives. When I stole a solid gold crown from one tomb.

_Now it's time for *blows trumpet* Bakura's first date! Sorry about the looks by the way. I don't know how any of you look like._

Bakura – as himself

Lily Angel of Chaos – Hemlock

Giruku – as her self

Narrated by Bakura

**Bakura's First Date**

The handsome Bakura walked briskly to his date's house. He was late, but why should he care? She was lucky to get a date with the dashing Bakura, she seriously didn't expect him to come early, did she? Bakura looked down at the address that was scribbled on his wrist, "This chick better be a good kisser" he said out loud as a couple walked past.

"Dude, I know what you mean" Said the boy.

Bakura brushed his long silky hair with his soft pale hands before knocking on the blue wooden door. No one answered. He knocked again, louder and with more power. This time some one answered, it was a little girl. Bakura's chocolate brown eyes widened as he saw his date. "Lord what did I het myself into."

The little girl had brown hair, her eyes where a grey blue colour. "NO" Bakura said as turned to leave.

"God, we haven't even started the date and you're leaving already!" someone said.

Bakura turned around, he was shocked. There in front of him was a slim girl, who looked anything but 6. She had long straight black hair that stopped half way down her back. Her eyes where a dark grey blue colour that glistened. She was wearing a black top with red writing, it read: _Why are you looking at my chest? _Over it she wore a black leather coat with diamond studs. She had lacy gloves on to. She wore a black leather skirt and lacy tight. Her footwear was simply some leather ankle boots. She also wore a choker that was black. Bakura smiled, he liked her already. "So I guess we found the Mary- Sue of this story"

"Seriously dude! You come here late, and then shout at my little sister and now you're calling me a Mary - Sue! I thought this was a inner date, its bloody 8 O' clock and I'm starving!" The girl shouted.

Bakura glared at her, great, he thought. "Well at least your not one of those squealing fangirls" Bakura joked.

"Well I'm Hemlock and we best be on our way" Ordered Hemlock.

Bakura lead Hemlock to a restaurant called Food and Fangs. Hemlock smirked, she liked the place already. Maybe he's not all that bad, she thought. The dashing Bakura opened the door for his lady and they both went to take a seat.

"I'll be back, I just need to check us in" Bakura explained before he left. When he came back to his table, he saw a large group of boys surrounding Hemlock. He wasn't happy with this! "Prepare your self for the shadow realm" Bakura sniggered before making the boys disappear. Hemlock stared at the white haired boy, gob smacked.

Note to self, don't anger Bakura, she thought.

The waiter handed Bakura and Hemlock a menu. "How about Lobster thermidor" Hemlock pointed at a picture of it.

Bakura shook his head and pointed at a picture of rare steak "How about this?"

"Well you get that and I'll get…"Hemlock started

"Lord hide me!" Bakura whispered.

Hemlock was confused, "What?" she said.

Bakura pointed at a girl at the table in front. "Her! Giruku!"

Giruku had red wavy hair and was wearing a shinny blue dress.

"What about her?" Hemlock asked.

"She's my ex! And she's like my biggest fangirl!" Bakura was now crouching down under the table.

"BAKURAAAAAA!" Shrieked a familiar voice.

"Oh god she saw me" Bakura ran for the exit.

Hemlock was mad. How could he just run out like that? "Hey, you want to play a trick on Bakura" Hemlock asked a certain girl…

Bakura stopped at a local pub, he was out of breath. Then he remembered Hemlock! "Oh God!" But it was to late. A strong wind blew into Bakura's face, his hair swishing backwards. In the distance he could see something, 2 figures, he couldn't make out their faces. He made his way to Hemlocks home to apologise and stuff. Technically it wasn't his fault, it was Giruku's! He knocked on the same blue wooden door, no one answered. He knocked again, nothing! Bakura was angry, he tried to be a good date then she showed up and ruined it! Bakura made his way to his own apartment where he stumbled upon a note. _Watch out!_ Bakura laughed, is this a joke? Bakura took out his keys and opened the door to his apartment. There was a faint scream coming from his room. Bakura went to check it out. It was a tape recorder put on repeat. "Who ever this is is really bad at pranks" Bakura sniggered. At that moment ice cold water fell on him. It felt like thousands of knives going through his muscular body. "What the F" He shouted. He looked up, flames in his brown eyes.

"Yeah next time don't run off from a date" Said a familiar voice.

"And if you're ever going to break up with some one don't send her to the shadow realm" Said another familiar voice.

Bakura looked up, "Hemlock? Giruku?" he said as he reached for the towel in Hemlock's hand.

"Well we're through!" Hemlock said before leaving.

"I wouldn't mind giving you another chance…" Giruku started.

"OUT" Shouted Bakura!

Well what a fail of a date!

_Hope you liked it Lily, I know it's not a dream date, and anyone else who read this, thank you and hope you guys like it :3_

Bakura – Thanks Giruku for ruining my date

_Bakura it was your fault!_

_Anyway thank you again and please review and ask questions._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ask the Bakura's :3**

_Thank you again to everyone who reviews ands sticks with me, I appreciate it! Ok to the questions- _

Ryou – Ok first up is **Sapphire Luminesence**

**LOL that was funny! I'm glad i'd never go on a date with Bakura! We'd be fighting all the time! Heh... (especially if he yelled at my little bro) ANYWAYS...**

**Everyone: If you had to choose between Serenity or Tea, who would you go on a date with?**

**Thief King: Yami Yugi is WAY better than you! (I said that just to make him mad) hehehe...**

**Bakura: Are you gonna try another date with Hemlock? It'll give me some laughs!**

**Bye!**

**-Luna 0_^**

_Thank you:)_

Bakura – Yeah I'm to good for you!

Thief King – I don't know Serenity and I think Tea's friendship speeches are annoying.

Bakura – Serenity

Ryou – Serenity too

Thief King - *Rights on piece of paper* Find out where Luna lives, then rob her!

Bakura – NEVER! She poured ice cold water on me!

Bakura – Now it's my ex **Lily Angel of Chaos** (Hemlock)

**HA! That was awesome! I loved that...it kind of seems more realistic, the date ending in disaster...and she is a bit of a Mary-Sue, so...I kind of agree with him there.**

**Ryou: You get to dress up as the Change-of-Heart card in season one...did you like it/are you a secret cross-dresser?**

**Thief King: I want to know because...at one point, Akanadin (not spelt right, but oh well), looks up your skirt...plus many fangirls want to know. So...underwear or commando?**

**Bakura: What would you do if someone stole your food?**

**Happy Fandom,**

**Lily and Hemlock**

_Thank you very much ^^ _

Ryou – Well I have been asked that a lot. My answer is always no, I am not a cross-dresser . Yes it was nice wearing a dress, but a bit awkward.

Thief King - *Blushes insanely* Well in ancient Egypt we didn't have underwear… so that says it all!

Bakura – How I deal with all my problems… Violence and stealing souls!

Thief King – مرحبا - According to Google translate that means Hello! But since I can read and understand Arabic I know it doesn't! Anyway say مرحبا to **Aqua girl 007**

**Bakura: Do have instructions how to send Kaiba to the shadow realm? I don't have shadow powers. (pouts)**

**Theif King: What is your most embarrassing moment?**

**Ryou: Can you drive a car?**

Bakura – Get a millennium Item and think shadow realm and if that doesn't work it means your not special!

_Or you could just go on eBay and look for_ a Kaiba cosplay.

Bakura – that's no fun!

Ryou – Yes but I can only drive with an adult with me, I'm having my test for, my licence, in a couple of days.

Ryou – And finally **Giruku**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel an odd sense of achievement for having been dubbed as Bakura's ex, *is doubled over in laughter***

**Hehe..heh, um...I had a question, but I've forgotten it. Oh wait, yeah! D: Ryou! How long were you in the hosipital due to glompage damage? Did all the medical costs get covered? If not, I'll help pay!**

**Thief King, do you prefer rubies, emeralds, or sapphires? Don't judge by value and you can only pick one.**

**Bakura, are you really that scared of me? D: Well, of course not, you're not scared of anything, but..oh, you know what I mean!**

_You gave me the idea so the least I could do was put you as his ex._

Thief King – Rubies, they go well with my hair!

Bakura – It's not that I'm scared, it's that you are (in the story) a psycho fangirl and my ex ex!

_Thank you again ^^ R&R :D_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ask the Bakura's :3**

_HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! Virtual chocolate eggs for everyone^^ _

_Thank you everyone who reviewed! I know it's a quick update but I'm bored +plus I got a few questions in… so here are the answers._

Bakura – First up my ex **Lily Angel of Chaos**

**Somehow I now want to go around saying I'm Bakura's ex...how long before I end up a mental hospital? XD**

**Plus Hemlock was disappointed with the date, so she wouldn't go out with you again either...so at least you agree there! XD**

**Ryou: Is there a secret behind why you look so cute even when in Bakura's bad ass trench coat?**

**Bakura: What if is was the Thief King who stole your food?**

**Thief King: Lots of fangirls are now happy...and mad at Aknadin...I made you blush! XD My life's goal is complete...well, not really, but you get the picture. XD So...what do you think of modern clothing?**

**Happy Fandom,**

**Lily and Hemlock**

_Ha-ha, yeah go around saying, hi I'm Lily and I'm also Bakura's ex! Don't believe me read a story! Hmm I'm not in a Mental Hospital yet so don't worry! ^^_

Ryou – Well I don't see my self as cute and I don't really try. I guess it's natural.

Bakura – Thief King is basically me, just the better, nicer version. Eh what the heck, Violence and Shadow Realm!

Thief King – Well it's not my fault! Modern clothing is alright, but the only place I can wear a skirt and not get strange looks is Scotland!

Ryou – Now it is, well I don't know, they didn't leave a name.

**Hiya! its me again! you are one of the people who have inspired me to make my own ask yugioh show thing so thank you *bows respectfully* now questions?**

**Bakura and Ryou: i dont knw if this has been asked yet but anyway,have you read any tendershipping before and if so describe it 5 words**

**Theif king: how do you feel being compared to the pharaoh?**

**Ryou: "if" you were gay, who would you prefer, Bakura or theif king?**

**loving the story! Byee**

_Ha, competition! No I'm only joking. I'm glad I inspired you, it makes me feel good._

Ryou – nice, sweet, a bit OOC – That's 5 words

Bakura – I am kind of OOC – 5 words

Thief King – Depends, if you think I'm like a king I'm honoured.

Ryou – Hmm their like the same so I don't really mind

Thief King – Say hello to 

***comes out from the shadows* Hi :) I don't normally leave a review but I really do enjoy reading your fic so...**

**Ryou- are you actually any good at Duel Monsters, or are you just not bothered?**

**Bakura- You are my favourite character, so can I have a look at your ring? Pretty please? Have you seen Pirates of the Carribean? Who's your favourite character?**

**Thief king- no offense, but WHO ARE YOU? I never watched season 5 because my little brother chose to watch Power rangers insead. (*&^%$£%^)  
>R.J xx<strong>

_Thank you ^^_

Ryou – Well I'm ok, not a pro like Yugi or Bakura though.

Bakura – No you can not look at my ring, it is mine to look at and do as I please. Yes I have seen the movie and I like Johnny Depp … a lot!

Thief King – Well tell your brother to screw power rangers and watch season 5, the best season!

Bakura – Oh and I'm the main antagonist in it!

Bakura – Now it's **Giruku**

**x3 I feel loved! Happy Easter! :D *showers you all with candy goodness***

**And I brought bunny ears for you all! :D Which brings me to the one question I have today; The Easter Bunny, true or false? I'm interested in your answers here. :3**

_Happy Easter to you to!_

Ryou – Well I don't believe in it..

Bakura – Me neither

Thief King – I only believe in the Ancient Egyptian Myth's.

Ryou – And finally **DarkShadowRose1**

**Ryo - Have you seen those fics where you kill yourself? It's sad...I don't want you to die!**

**Yami Bakura - Do you like candy?**

**Thief King - *Hugs* You are so amazing.**

Ryou – Yes I have, but don't worry I would never do that.

Bakura – As long as it's not to sweet and it's death flavour … yes death is a flavour!

Thief King – Ergh Im dying, let go, seriously, I can't breath!

_Again Thank you everyone and Have a super Easter ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ask the Bakura's :3**

_Big high 5 to everyone! I've reached 50 reviews and everyone hear is happy ^^ We couldn't have done it without you lovely reviewers! SO THANK YOU! Anyway to the answers…_

Ryou – 1st it's **Aqua girl 007**

**Ryou: Did you ever cosplay before?**

**Thief King: What was the hardest tomb to rob for you?**

Ryou – Yes I have. I went to a manga con as Zero from Vampire Knight, but apparently I was too cute.

Thief King – Hmm the Atem's fathers.

Bakura – Now it's **The Devil's Sista**

**Hi its tyla, LMFAO that was me who left a review without a name sorry :P**

**To all the bakuras: do you have anything that helps you sleep at night when you cant fall asleep?**

**to the author: how do you keep making this fanfic awesome?**

_Oh good, I was wondering._

Ryou – Well I normally read a book or do some art before bed

Bakura – I sleep like a baby every night and half the afternoon.

Thief King – I can sleep fine but if I can't then I just take a walk… maybe even rob a house.

_Urm I don't know… I just right what I think the Bakura's would be like in reality… But thank you ^^_

Thief King – Say hello to **Lily Angel of Chaos**

**Just two questions:**

**Bakura: Did...did you just admit that the Thief King is better than you? I wouldn't agree with nicer, but...HA! Plus I'm pretty sure he would beat you in a fight...he's quite a bit stronger than you! XD**

**Thief King: Those are called kilts, not skirts...and have you ever had trouble with buttons/zips/cars/anything modern? The blender? The oven?**

**Happy Fandom,**

**Lily and Hemlock**

Bakura – No I mean better as a person than me, just slightly. I would just kill a person he'd take 2 seconds to think then kill. I don't know what I was thinking when I said nicer…

Thief King – Yes I do know what there called. I've gotten use to modern day objest though I do miss riding a horse and camels.

Ryou – Say hola to **Aqua girl 007**

Bakura – Again?

**Thief King: Do you think it's uncomfortable to wear pants?**

**Bakura: How do you feel when some of Yugi's friends think you're have no conscience at all(like Zork)?**

**Ryou: What is your favorite subject in school?**

Thief King – yes very

Bakura – Ha-ha well their right. But I do have a bit… like if someone was going to hurt Ryou, I'd step in and teach them a lesson they'd never forget! I need Ryou's body or I won't be able to exist in the modern world!

Ryou – Art and Literature oh and I do like History

Bakura – Now say hello to **DarkShadowRose1**

**Ryo - Good. Cause me and many other fangirls would cry if that happened.**

**Yami Bakura - What does death taste like? 0.o**

**Thief King - I am not hugging you that tight! 8D**

Ryou – Well I wouldn't think of it!

Bakura – A bit spicy, but VERY sour as well

Thief King – Tell that to the read marks on my back!

Thief King – Finally it's **Enemy of Righteousness**

**It wasn't a request. It was a command. Now, take it off.**

**And a skirt is fine too.**

Bakura – Do you want your soul to be sent to the shadow realm?

Ryou – Sorry no…

Thief King – NO!

_Thank you again and R&R_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ask the Bakura's :3**

_Thank you everyone who reviews and ask questions :D Sorry this might be a little rushed; first day of school today:( And I'm writing this just before so to the Q's and A's_

Ryou Bakura - 1st it is **looot**

Bakura – DO WHAT YOU WANT COZ A PIRATE IS FREE YOU ARE A PIRATE! Yar har fiddle dee dee being a pirate is arr right to be, do what you want coz a pirate is free YOU ARE A PIRATE!

_Okay…_

**hi ok a ryou if say i kidnapped you (even just for a hour ) what would you do ? because mom wont let me have a bunny because they stink and you so would not *has a fan girl spas attack ***

**bakura why do you keep kidnapping Mokuba i mean when he had no sole that made since after that why ?**

**akifea (thief king ) if you were gay and had to chooses between ryou (soooooooooo cute ) and malik (the light side also soooo cute ) who would it be**

**give insane fan girl smile ill go stalk some one else now.. ho look a Shuuichi i must glomp him**

Ryou – If you kidnapped me hmm, I'd probably shout for help!

Bakura – Because if I hadn't of stolen Mokuba then Kaiba would not of been a believer! He needs to know about his ancient heritage!

Thief King – Hmm Ryou's to cute… Marik's to weird… I would go with Ryou!

Bakura – Good she's gone!

_Why did you randomly sing a Lazy Town song?_

Bakura – Her name is Looot, why shouldn't I sing?

Bakura – Anyway now it's **Aqua girl 007**

**Yami Bakura: Out of curiosity, if you had to be locked in a closet with any Yugioh character for a day, who would you pick?**

**Thief King: Is every tomb cursed, and what different curses are there?**

Yami Bakura – Easy, that slut Tea, she's so easy to scare!

Thief King – Yes. One tomb said if I enter I'd be cursed with sexiness and I'll have fangirls watching me, and it came true!

Thief King – Now it is **BaS23**

**Lol these are awesome! I have some questions!**

**Ryou: what's your favourite sandwich filling?**

**Yami bakura: do you use some kind of hairspray? I'm surprised it can stay up like that.**

**Thief bakura: is that tan natural? Because it's pretty damn sexy. And also, do you have some kind of work out routine? Because you're pretty buff...**

**All the bakuras: if you wear in a yaoi pairing, who would you be with? It can be with someone from any anime. And also, in a het pairing? Same kinda thing.**

**Thanks!**

**BaS23**

_Thank you_

Ryou – Chicken salad

Yami Bakura – L'Oreal, because I'm worth it!

Thief King – Yes it is, after all I do live in Egypt and the suns always beating you with hotness!

Bakura – I'd be with me! Or thiefshipping, so Marik

Thief King – Kei from Beyblade ahaha No better the mirror!

Ryou – Urm I guess one of the Hitachiin twins, preferably Kaoru…

Ryou – Say hello to **Giruku**

**Nyaaah! I've run out of legit questions! D: I may be a bit more random than normal now.**

**Um...so...uh...have any of you tried candle making? I've never done it personally, but it looks so cool!**

Bakura – Never make Nyeah noises! It reminds me of that mut Joey

_Everyone in Yu-Gi-Oh is an animal I swear! Yugi's a baby panda, Bakura's a kitty…_

Bakura – I'm not a kitty!

_Ryou's a Kitten and Joey's a dog… whats next Seto's a bat?_

Ryou – No

Bakura – No

Thief King – Who needs candles when you've got fire!

Bakura – The next Q's are from **StarPanther**

**All the Bakuras: What do you like to do in your spare time? Do you have any hobbies? What's your favorite sweet treat?**

Ryou – I like art, I draw a lot.

Bakura – My hobby is sending people to the shadow realm

Thief king – Killing, tomb rading yada yada yada

Thief King – Now it's **baku lover**

**ryou- im a huge tendershipper... whats your favorite shiiping?**

**sex god bakura of awesomeness- i have a present for you... its thee senen puzzle! yami has no idea i stole it yet... muahahahaha**

**akefia- awesome red coat i hav one just like it except mines colored with blood**

**i have been meaning to do this for a while so sorry if im late... i also love bakushipping gemshipping and geminishipping sometimes even conspireshippin and fractureshipping**

**i love you all**

Ryou – Depends what the stories about but generally I like Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Fractureshipping and well anything really…

Bakura – Hmm I like that, yes from now on I'll be known as sex god of awesomeness! Oh yay the puzzle!

Thief King – Hmm nice… We can kill together! I need a test dummy.

_Wow you know your shippings:D_

Thief King – Now it's **DarkShadowRose1**

**Ryo - You are so sweet! Oh! Have you ever been anywhere like DisneyWorld?**

**Yami Bakura - *Hands him a bag of candy that tastes like death* So you like candy like this?**

**Thief King - You are telling me that a 17 year-old, 110 pound girl left marks on your back? *Giggles* I find that hard to believe.**

Ryou – When I still lived in England I went to Disneyland Paris, but I wouldn't mind going to Disneyworld…

Bakura – YAY! You're on my might not send to shadow realm list…

_Yes because Bakura's so nice he MIGHT not send you!_

Bakura – You're now on my send to shadow realm list!

_Grr, bite me… Oh not literally!_

Thief King – Yes you squeeze like a boa constrictor!

Sex god Bakura of awesomeness- Now it is **Sapphire Luminesence**

**Wow... Don't I feel loved... I've asked questions, but they've never been answered... Ah well! I still like the chapters though! ^_^**

_Oh soory, but have you checked the other chapters? You haven't been with us for a while and I do remember answering some of your Q's. But if not I am so sorry!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Ask the Bakura's :3**

_I love you guys for reviewing ^^ and I love the nice things you say, it makes me fell all tingly and loved. Ok so on with the answers-_

Ryou – first up **DarkShadowRose1**

**Ryo - I've never been myself but it looks fun!**

**Yami Bakura - Yay! I might not be going to the Shadow Realm! I do not think I would like it there.**

**Thief King - I do not! Wait...Do you hate me?**

Ryou – Yugi and I will be going in the summer, would you like to come with us?

Bakura – Okay! I doubt anyone would like it there.

Thief King – it's not as much hate as a strong dislike

_Don't be mean Akefia!_

Thief King - *Super sexy awesome glare* fine…

Bakura – Now it is **Baku Lover**

**YAY I GOT A RESPONSE!**

**Ryou- A lot of people think you're a wimp... is that true? I don't think so.**

**Bakura: YES YOU ARE A SEX GOD OF AWESOMNESS! DUH! So if you had to pick one dude to be in love with who would it be?**

**Akefia: My cloak used to be white... muahahahahaha. If you want someone to fight, I'm really good t killing things so fighting me may be a very bad idea. (smirks)**

**COOKIES FOR THE AUTHOR!**

Ryou – I'm not the strongest person out there, but I wouldn't class my self as a wimp unless that really is what people see me as.

_Ryou you are anything but weak! _

Bakura – Urm depends what the situation is…

Thief King – Hmm I'll think about!

_Aww free food, yum yum:3_

Thief King – Say hello to **Aqua girl 007**

**Thief King: Did you ever bin attacked by a fangirl?**

**Bakura: If you had one word to decribe the Pharaoh what would it be? *sorry no swear words***

**Ryou: Where did you get your trench coat?**

Thief King – I think you mean have you ever been, and yes I have!

Bakura – Oh that's so many words off my on growing list of words to describe the pharaoh. Controlling

Ryou – I don't know, I was unconscious at the time; Bakura was taking over…

Bakura – I got it at Thief's R us.

Ryou – Now it's **.Lover**

**(Review: Haha, being sick can have it's perks. I've been doing nothing but reading ff all day and this is by far one of the funniest ones I've read. Please keep it going! XD )**

**Q:**

**All: What is your favorite color(s)?**

**Ryou: Thou art one of my favorite characters! What do you think of cats?**

**Bakura: Why did you chose Ryou to be your 'landlord' besides him looking like a cuter version of you?**

**Theif King: Do you ever think about your village before it was destroyed?**

**xXAnime4LifeXx: What made you think of doing this kind of fic?**

**Have a freakin' awesome spring! Unless you live where I do and the evil white fluffy stuff called snow decides to visit *glares***

_Lucky! I've got to go to school, how fun right._

Ryou - *blush*

Fangirls – AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW

Ryou – I love cats! I use to have a pet cat, but she died…

Bakura – Well I didn't get a choice, but I'm glad I ended up with him; he's easy to take control of, he's smart and also friends with Yugi, who posses the Millennium Puzzle!

Thief King – Before it was destroyed I didn't think much of Kul Elna. I knew something bad was going to happen, we are a town of thieves anyway, but I never thought it would really happen so fast and so bad.

_Oh a question for me! Urm I guess I wanted to do a Q and A on a particular character and since the Bakura's are my favourite, I did it on them._

_I wouldn't call snow evil, we hardly ever get it:(_

Bakura – Now my sexy self introduces **StarPanther**

**Yay! Great story! I love it!**

**Cookies for everyone!**

**Ryou: what was it like when you first got the Arnhem (millenium) ring?**

**Bakura: how did you feel when you found out Ryou wad your host?**

**Akefia: did you ever fail in robbing a tomb?**

_Aww thank you! Yay more cookies._

Ryou – Exciting! I hadn't seen my dad in a long time, so when I got the ring from him I was really happy.

Bakura – At first I didn't think much, but now I'm actually glad. He is friends with that Yugi Kid and he owns the Puzzle!

Thief King – Nope, that's why I'm king of thieves!

Thief King – Now it's **change-of-hearts**

***epic entrance*RYOOOOUUUU...is cool so he's now a ninja. YAY NINJA LIMEY MAN!x3**

**Ryou if you could have any super power, what would it be and why?**

**Thief King since I have yet to ask you a question...boxers or briefs? XD**

**'Kura! Yeah I called you 'Kura! Zebras or giraffes?**

**Everyone...Have you ever slept...all natural...in the buff...aka naked?**

**Why are my questions so weird today?...Must be because you guys are so epic/cute/sexy/awesome/Egyptian/Japanese or maybe British(OTVAS REFERENCE FTW! XD)**

Ryou – I'm a ninja now? It would be the power to heel things.

Thief King – None, but now boxers, I need my space!

Bakura – No it's sex god of awesomeness! Get it right! Zebras; their easier to ride.

Bakura – Yeah totally

Thief King – All the time you nosy pervert!

_Akefia, we do not call are reviewers nosy perverts!_

Ryou – No never

Ryou – Say hello to **Nelzzzzzzzz**

**Yami noooooooo Baku**

**I must tell you, I love the Dark Necrofear! I have it, have it, have it..**

**I wish for a Not-ending-in-Shadow-realm duel with you ;p**

**Is the dark necrofear female? Hmmm, What do you think about the 4kids version.. they removed the sweet, broken doll from her hands? =( Actually, why do the 4kids censure you sooo much ? =(**

**Also, I think you were the sexiest thing in your duel with the "Brains" guy before Battle City finalz.**

**D. E. A. T. H.**

**Ryo**

**Cutiee.. *gives him a lolipop***

**Thief King**

**Must tell you I love your first appearence with the chains on your hands **

_Hey look it's my biggest fan! _

Bakura – Wow you ask a lot of things! Ok so, who doesn't love my bad as ghoul's and ghost's deck? I don't, if it was never ending, it would be like me being trapped in the shadow realm anyway! Yes she is a girl. I'm to sexy for 4kids, they think I might I might steal the show and Yugi will be forgotten! Well not much competition, brains, that red head, the black haired one and then there was me.

_**Spoiler warning-**__I think it was sweet of you to risk it all, in the finals, all for Ryou! _

Bakura - *growl*

Ryou – yay Lolly

Thief King – Yes I know!

Bakura – Now it's **Giruku**

**Ok ok, I will never make a 'Nyeah' noise again. I neeeeever ever want to be compared to Joey!**

**Anyway, to all of you, if you could have any colour hair in the world, what colour would it be and why? And you can't say white...or that blue-ish colour from season 0.**

**I promise I'll come up with idividual questions again somehow! Once I figure some more out...hurr...**

Bakura – GOOD!

Thief King – Navy blue or black.

Bakura – Sexy black hair!

Ryou – A light brown.

Thief King – And finally **Sapphire Luminesence**

**No worries! I could've missed some by mistake! ^_^"**

**Here's a question:**

**Everyone: what would be a good theme song for you?**

_Ok^^_

Bakura – Evil Techno, He's here!

Thief King – T.I, I'm back

Ryou – P!nk, I'm not dead

_Thank you everyone, you people make my day R&R_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ask the Bakura's :3 **

_Sorry for the long wait, I was at my Nan's and Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload anything:(_

_Anyway to the answers._

Ryou – First is **DarkShadowRose1**

**Ryo - I want to go!**

**Yami Bakura - Uh... *Hands him some sort of pointy weapon* I'm tired...**

**Thief King - You do? *Looks ready to cry***

Ryou – Ok in the Summer! Me, you Yugi and the rest of the gang!

Yami Bakura – More pointy stuff to add to my growing pile of stuff

Thief King – God now she's crying!

_You're not supposed to be making the reviewers cry! Say sorry!_

Thief King – Sorry…

Bakura – Now it is **Baku Lover**

**Ryou- You're not a wimp you're just shy!**

**Bakura- YAOI YOU DULLARD! DUH! Just help feed my yaoi loving fangirl mind... which dude (that isn't you) is the smexiest?**

**Akefia- I eat raw eggs for breakfast AND all my opponents have gone to the hospital, but they werent NEARLY as strong as you... so there's a challenge.**

**On a side note (Hikari) Marik is awesome. TAKE THAT! For no reason! YEAH HYPERACTIVITY!**

Ryou – Thank you :'3

Bakura – Marik or Ryou, there happy?

Ryou – O.o

Thief King – Okay meet me in the shadow realm and we can talk!

Bakura – You are dead to me!

Thief King – Okay say hello to 

**Yay, It's your biggest fan (Nelzzzzzzz)again. I signed up already ^ ^ Thankies for the answers, you're role-playing Bakura so damn good, congrats! [hug]**

**New questions for ya:**

**Yami no Baku**

**1) How did you feel burned up in Ra's flames? (episode 97)**

**2) Do you really love ya fangirls? (YGOTAS spoof;d)**

**3) Which Marik you despise more? ;p**

**4) Whats the feeling being around Maliik? ( )**

**5) Is it possible for you to die? If not, whats the feeling being immortal?**

**6) Can I touch yo' hair? ;3 Just for a secc.. ;d**

**aand finally my last question for you: Can you stand being with Yami no Marik in the same room? ;d**

**Ryo:**

**Did you enjoy the lolipop? Want another one? How can you be such a freakin chibi? Also.. don't you remember the events during Yami's control over you?**

**Dont your freakin hate it, when 5000 years old spirit decides to live in your body? ;ddd**

**Thief-king:**

**Dont you hate it, when you're sooooo another millennium, surrounded by 21-century-jerks? ;p**

**I'm able to ask dozen of other questions, but I'll stop now, cuz I feel Im overdoing it ;d**

**I really have respect 4 u, authoress **

_Well welcome to the crazy world of Fanfiction :3 Aww thank you comments like that really make my day^^ _

_LOL I was watching episode 97 the other day and I thought the exact same thing!_

Bakura – I felt invinsable since I am the darkness and you can't get rid of me! Ha dake that Marik!

Yes I love my fangirls, without them I'd be simply a back ground character!

I despise Marik more than Malik; I despise him so much and wish that we could make sweet hatred together one night, just him and me all night long!

I just explained my 'feelings'

Well I'm a spirit so technically I'm already dead, but I can still float around in your world! I'm over 5000 years old, ehh its alright watching the world develop… then get destroyed by tsunami's…

_That was not funny! Poor Japan:(_

Bakura – No you shall not touch the hair! Touch it and you die!

No I can't stand it so I sit and watch him rant about Zorc knows what!

Ryou – yay Lollipop. I don't know I guess I was born a chibi! No I can't remember anything, so I'm scared about what he does! Yes I do hate it!

_Ahaha quoting my stories! That makes me happy^^_

Thief King – Yes I do!

_Don't worry about it! This is Ask the Bakura's the questions are unlimited! Aww thanks^^_

Thief King – Now it's **Aqua girl 007**

**Thief King: How can you eat a whole garlic clove without vomiting?**

**Bakura: Why did you lick the Millennium Eye after Duelist Kingdom?**

**Thief King: What is your most embarrassing moment? You have to say it or else. *smirks***

Thief King – I'm amazing that way!

Bakura – Because I like the taste! Can you believe 4kids censored that part! It was epic.

Thief King – I called the Pharaoh Mummy (Mommy, just incase you thought I meant the other type) ^^

Ryou – Say Hola to **Zephyrbolt**

**Ryou: You are so cute! -hugs-**

**Ulitimate Smex God Bakura: So...how's life?**

**Akefia[Thief King]: Wanna pet my cat? -is holding a calico cat-**

_I see you're a Death Note fan… High 5!_

Ryou - *hugs back*

Bakura – Good, killed a few peasants, became the God of a new world, making season 2 of Zorc and Pals… Just the usual.

Thief King – A sacred cat! I am not worthy…

Bakura – Okay so now it is **StarPanther**

**This is totally awesome!**

**All (including the very talented author: what was your favorite yugioh season and why (you can choose season 0 if you want.**

**Ryou: what is your favorite duel monster?**

**Bakura: my friend wants to make some death flavored brownies (gross) but can't find death flavoring in her local grocery store, so she wants me to ask you where to get some. Also, 4kids says you were in the ring for 5000 years, but the original version says 3000. Who's right?**

**Akefia: did you have a girlfriend back in ancient Egypt?**

_Thank you^^_

Bakura – Season 5 I was so bad ass in that one.

Thief King – Season 5, the only one I was in

Ryou – Season 2, when the plot was actually shown.

_Season 5, there's 3 Bakura's running around! How can you not love it?_

Ryou – Hmm well my deck (before Bakura changed it) is based on tarot cards, like when Bakura was predicting Pegasus's future that was my deck. I guess my favourite would be Lady of Faith or High priestess.

Bakura – I got mine from Thief's R us. Well 4kids is right since the Ancient Egyptians lived over 5000 years ago.

Thief King – No, I had no time!

Thief King – now it is 

**hi again *waves* :3,**

**Ryou-Who do you hate sharing a body with more, your Yami or the Thief King?**

**Yami Bakura- Do you like having a BBQ? What sort of food do you like eating?**

**Thief King- Describe what you though when you first met Yugi.. (Not Yami)**

**All- Did you watch/would you have watched the Royal Wedding in England and if so what was your favourite bit :]**

Ryou – well I never shared a body with the Thief King. So Bakura.

Yami Bakura – Yes I like Rare Steak and anything meaty!

Thief King – God not another Pharaoh! A shrimp too!

Ryou – Yes I did, I liked the balcony part^^

Bakura – Yes I did, I liked the part where everyone went home and it ended.

Thief King – No.

Thief King – And finally **The Devil's Sista**

**LOL i have a question for Bakura!**

**how do you feel when marik calls you kitty, fluffy or florence?**

**And my friend has the same name as you :3**

Bakura – I feel so damn annoyed! God no wonder I hate him do much! Hmm girl or boy? Oh WTF it's obviously a girl!

_Thanks everyone R&R_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ask the Bakura's :3 **

_Hello again everyone *waves like a psycho in front of the monitor* I am so HAPPY, we're studying Japan in Geography! Just in case you didn't know, I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE JAPAN! So to the answers…_

Ryou – First up**Baku Lover**

**Bakura- Yes very happy. ^-^ Were you jealous? Because Marik isn't nearly as awesome as you.**

**Ryou- YAY!**

**Akefia- YOU ARE ON!**

Bakura – You. Are. Dead. To. Me!

Ryou - :3

Thief King – Well I waited for an hour! And you didn't even bother show up! So I sent your best friends soul to the shadow realm and replaced it with a fake!

Bakura- Ok so now **Passion Untamed**

**Ok, wasn't planning to ask but you sucked me in. :P**

**Ryou: Got enough fangirls? There's got to be at least ONE thing that makes you lose your temper, so what is it? (Yami/Thief feel free to answer if he doesn't.)**

**Yami: So you know, I never liked you on the show. Here you're ok though. What do you think about the fics that have you hurting Ryou and NOT getting together with him in the end?**

**Thief: I've not seen the season with you in it so I really can't think of anything to ask you except would you switch places with Yami Bakura if you had the option?**

**All: Where do you live and what do you disagree on the most?**

_I seem to do that a lot… _

Ryou – Hmm well I can't think of anything…

Thief King – What about that time when Bakura almost killed Mittens?

Ryou – Oh yeah!

Bakura – Great, I thought he forgot! Thanks Akefia!

_So do mind telling the reviewers what happened? _

Ryou – Well *flash back* Mittens was eating his food when Bakura stepped on her tail! So naturally Mittens thought she was in danger, so she scratched his leg! Then Bakura tried to kill Mittens by doing all sorts of horrible stuff in the Shadow Realm, poor thing was terrified! When I came back from doing the shopping, I found Mittens lying on the floor struggling for breath!

Thief King – Ryou was so mad he almost murdered Bakura!

Bakura – That's not fair! That flea bag scratched me!

Bakura – You didn't like me? You have NO taste in fictional characters! I'm not even going to answer that now!

_Bakura Answer or I'll take away your knives!_

Bakura – Fine! I think it's silly, why would I hurt him when I try my best to keep him alive? I don't mind NOT ending up with him so long there's a good reason and DON'T end up with a freak! *Cough* Marik *Cough*.

Thief King – Well trust me season 5 is the best coz I'm in it! Swap with yam? Maybe…

Ryou – Well I moved to England since my dad got me into Cambridge University (Best university in England) But after my studies I'll probably go back to Japan or the U.S depending on what the future holds for me…

Bakura – I'm in England coz Sadie

_(Me)_

Bakura – Needs me for this Q and A

Thief King – Same, I would be in Egypt though!

Thief King – Say hello to **DarkShadowRose1**

**Ryo - I get to go on a trip with you guys! Thank you!**

**Yami Bakura - What are you going to do with all of them?**

**Thief King - It's okay...*Hands him a pointy and dangerous object as well***

Ryou – You're very welcome ^^

Bakura – h I don't know? Maybe I should open a school for the evilest and dirty minded freaks in the world to come be my apprentice! Ah just joking that's way to much effort!

Thief King – POINTY!

Ryou – Now it is **Misery'slovingtears**

**Oh! Can I ask questions?**

**Thief King Bakura- Did you know you're the best YuGiOh Character?**

**Ryou- What kind of books do you read? Horror? Romance?**

**Bakura- Why did you kill Thief King Bakura? T.T**

_Ahaha this is a Q and A._

Thief King – Yeah I do know

_Isn't he modest…? (Sarcasm)_

Ryou – well I like fantasy, like the Harry Potter series. I also like Romance as long as there's action or adventure there to.

Bakura – It was for a good cause! Plus he's back.

_Guess whose back_

Ryou – Back again

Bakura – Thief kings back

Thief King – TELL A FRIEND! Now this looks like a job for me!

So everybody just follow me

Coz we need a little controversy

Coz it feels so empty without me!

_~RANDOM~_

Bakura – Now that was just strange! Anyway say Hola to **Zephyrbolt**

**More super special awesomeness! And why yes, I am a Death Note fan. -high fives-**

**Ryou: And now I feel loved :3**

**Ulitimate Smex God Bakura: OMG A Death Note reference! I don't really know what to ask you, so I got you a knife. -gives knife-**

**Thief King: Aw, your not worthy of Patches? D:**

**In my opinion though, you are very much worthy.**

Ryou - :3

Bakura – Yeah I've seen Death Note… Light is so not a badass killer! I mean I'm way better! I actually kill the people! He sits back and writes in a book! Yay more knives :L

Thief King – Cat's a sacred in the Ancient Egyptian faith! Thanks *winks*

Thief King – Ok so now it is **looot**

_NO! Bakura don't sing again!_

**i am bakkkkkk ok to the wonderful author how did you get the idea for this it is so amazingly funny**

**to ryou *trys to glomp him * soooo why do you keep your hair long ? *give up on try to glomp the fluffy one***

**so bakura what tipe of cell phone do you use**

**thief king 2 things**

**1 what do you think of dark/castsipping**

**2 why did you become a thief did you try some thing elch first**

_Thanks^^ Well the Bakura's are my favourite characters and I wanted to do a Q and A, so I did this ^^ I didn't intend this to be that funny, but as I went along so many reviewers said it was funny and made them laugh, so I went with it ^^_

Ryou – My dads hair is long and I've always liked it so I grew mine. I do cut my hair but not short just if it grows to long.

Bakura – I use to have a Blackberry but then when I tried to go on BB and it screwed up so now I have an Iphone 4! Which I stole obviously!

Thief King – Well I don't mind after all darkshipping's Bakura and Yami Marik. Well I was born in Kul Elna which is the city of thieves, so I just went with the flow. Also when my parents got killed I swore to get vengeance on the Pharaoh!

Ryou – So finally **Miranda**

**(lol remeber me from yugioh facebook? X{D)**

**ryou- heya ^~^ sorry but i have like a bakillion questions x(**

**1) does it ever annoy you that you get yapo parred with like everyone and your always the uke? (girl in the relationship)**

**2) could i get a hug? Im having a terrible day and a hug from you would help me out lots.**

**3) do us fangirls ever hurt you when we glomp you? Sorry if i ever did**

**Bakura i have some questions for you thats for sure.**

**1) do you steal your L'Oreal shampoo?**

**2) if your life and knives colletion depended on it would you kiss Marik?**

**3) Are you sure your not a kitty because man you sure look like one**

**Btw i wanna say that Ryou has way way way WAY more fangirls than you do ^~^**

**Theif king your awesome. ^_^ lol love your tan.**

**1) whats your opinion on Atem?**

**2) do you think bakuras a kitty?**

**3) how did you get that scar on your eye?**

_Ahaha yep I sure do^^ I'm glad you're liking the fic._

Ryou – Well I understand why people put me as the slightly more feminine or uke character, can you really imagine Bakura or Marik being feminine? *Everyone imagines Bakura and Marik in a dress* So no it doesn't annoy me. SURE! *hugs* Well most of you don't…

Bakura – Well duh, you honestly don't think I pay for it do you? Not my precious knives and souls… well… I… guess… I… would… O.o I AM NOT A %£$!* KITTY!

Thief King – Who doesn't love my tan? I think the pharaoh is spoiled and should pay! Yes I do think he is a Kitty!

Bakura - *glares*

Thief King – A sharp stick hit my face whilst I was robbing a tomb.

_Thank you everyone^^ R&R XD _


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay so I'm writing this before school so it's a bit rushed… _

Ryou – First up we have **Baku Lover **

**Bakura: HEY! WTF? I said you were better than Marik! Or do you want Marik to be better? Dumbass! YOU ARE MY FAVORITE NOT HIM! Ra... so retarded sometimes.**

**Ryou: (glomps!) SO KAWAII!**

**Akefia: (smirking) You fell for it. The great thief king... brought down by a fangirl. This is too good. Honestly, I lied AND YOU EFFING FELL FOR IT! BWAHAHAHAHA! Besides that, do you really think I'd be stupid enough to challenge you if I had friends worth protecting? Go ahead, my friends are jackasses. I prefer slaves honestly. (shrugs) Did it ever acure to you that I CAN'T go to the shadow realm anyway?**

**Ryou: I actually haves a question. If you could pick any other Senen item, other than the ring, which one would it be?**

Bakura – Oh, well I must have read wrong! Sheesh don't have a spasm attack!

Akefia – Wait you can't enter the shadow realm? Bah I don't need you then.

Ryou – Probably the puzzle, that doesn't have an evil spirit inside trying to destroy the world…

Bakura – After everything I've done for you!

Ryou - *glares*

Bakura – Fine be that way *pout* Anyway know it's **Aqua girl 007**

**Thief King: What was your favourite tomb to rob *the Pharoah's in the anime doesn't count***

**Bakura: What is your favourite food.**

**Ryou: What is your most awkward momment?**

Thief King – Well any pharaoh's really. There's so much gold and treasure it's unbelievable!

Bakura – Rare steak

Ryou – When I walked in on Bakura's daily leg waxing!

Bakura – That's not funny!

_You waxing you legs is though!_

Thief King – Well now it is **Misery'slovingtears**

**Real Review: This is so much fun!^^**

**Thief King: Of course your the best. What do you think about being the least known Bakura?**

**Ryou: I like Harry Potter to:D What kind of games do you like?**

**(I like RPG's)**

**Bakura: Well, I was sad when that happened:( Anyways, do you, per chance, like kick anything that moves? I do ^^**

_Thank you_

Thief King – I think it's unfair! Then again, a true Yu-Gi-Oh fan would know all the characters and watched all the seasons.

_What if they haven't got that far?_

Thief King – Well Yu-Gi-Oh's been on for 10 years, why aren't they on season 5?

Ryou – I love Role playing and mental games. E.g. Cluedo, Chess and other thinking games.

Bakura – it depends if it annoys me… so yeah!

Ryou – Say hello to **Miranda**

**Back again ^~^**

**Ryou- thank you! 3 sorry some of u get carried away. Its just your so friggin adorable.**

**Bakura- don't deny tourslef you know your a kitty.**

**Theif king- we all live the tan and ouch! I know how that feels.**

**QUESTIONS :D**

**Ryou- how the heck are you so skinny? You eat like a ton!**

**Bakura- do you really love your fangirls? I mean we torcher you with stupid yaoi parrings you'd think you'd hate us. o_o**

**theif king- whats your opinion on puzzleshipping?**

Ryou – I've been told :3

Bakura – You know what I think you all are kitties!

Thief King – You do?

_LOL I get asked that so many times, I find it funny how it appeared on this XD_

Ryou – The same way as Sadie, store the fat for the winter then burn it off in the summer!

Bakura – Well yes, without you fans I'd probably be a boring background character!

Thief King – All right… YugixYami interesting match…

Bakura – My amazing self introduces **Passion Untamed**

**Bakura: I assume saying that thiefshipping is one of three most favorite shippings would not please you. Also, I had the Pharaoh send you to the shadow realm recently. Just how much do you now hate me?**

**Ryou: Hey! I have a cat named Mittens too! :3**

**Akefia: Can you please explain the "Bakura=Kitty" equation? I really don't get it...**

Bakura – Yeah he tried getting me, but then I killed him… well I falcon punched him and he hasn't moved since.

Ryou – Aww :3 Except my kitten ran away after the Bakura incident :'(

Thief King – Bakura's hair is like cats, it's even got two bits pointed upwards. He is nimble like a cat too! Some may say he is a bunny, while most of us say he was a cat! But we all say Kitty coz it sounds less masculine and annoys Bakura!

Bakura – And here I thought you weren't evil… I'm so proud!

_Thanks everyone R&R_


	16. Chapter 16

**Ask the Bakura's :3**

_Hello again! Hope every ones having an awesome weekend, if not then Ryou said he'll give you a hug! See if that cheers you up^^_

Ryou – Yep, if you're having a bad day here's a hug. Anyway I summon **Baku Lover** to the question field in question mode!

_Baku Lover: ATK – 1100, DEF – 1000, Question power – Infinity _

**Akefia: Oh I CAN goto the shadow realm. I was just wondering if you ever thought I couldn't. I STILL TRICKED YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHA... my hair hurts...**

**Ryou: I hate Yami Yugi so I can't say I'd EVER pick the puzzle. Ra damned pharaoh... grrr he should just die! Ryou would you be my friend? X3**

**Bakura: It's called being a fangirl. I like you too much for Marik to ever be better than you. I just don't find tan skin that sexy... unless it's Akefia of course! XD**

**Ryou: True! Bakura has done a lot for you he's... uh... I can't think of anything... besides being awesome.**

Thief King – Oh whatever! Just face it, I'm to good for you. And no, you did not trick me coz I was going to take your soul if you had came to the shadow realm so suck on that!

Bakura – So Priest Seto, Atem, Mana, Isis, Mahad and every other Egyptian and Asian out there not sexy? YEAH! You have good taste, no one beats us!

Ryou – Err yeah ^^

Bakura – I summon **Miranda** to ask questions!

_Miranda: ATK point – 1200, DEF – 1200, Question Powers – off the charts!_

**Lol this addicting do it once and you cant stop XD**

**ryou- geez i need to try that o_o**

**bakura- uh no because not all of us look like kittys.**

**Theif king- yeah ive been hit with a sharp stick in the face and on the back of my head. It hurts.**

**QUESTIONS :D**

**Ryou- i know your really calm most of the time but whats the one thing that makes you angry. I know there has to be something.**

**Bakura- why'd you impale your hand in season zero? O3O**

**theif king- he punched you in the face in season give does tristans voice really give him super strength?**

**Oh and to the authoress your doing a great job ^^ keep this upa nd your gonna be an internet star!**

_This is our anti-drug, take that Marijuana!_

Ryou – Ahaha, I'm sure you're perfectly healthy^^

Bakura – looked in the mirror lately? Oh sorry you can't, they break whenever you look in them!

_Bakura! This is exactly why some people don't like!_

Bakura – whatever!

Thief King – You didn't get a badass scar though.

Ryou – Well this has already been asked so I won't bother tell you the whole story. Well when Bakura tried to kill my cat, now that made me mad.

_Sorry I haven't seen that 1, sorry^^_

Thief King – I doubt it's his voice, so no

_Aww thank you, you made my day^^ An internet star eh? I doubt it, but thanks anyway XD_

Thief King – I Akefia summon **Lily Angel of Chaos**. Her special ability lets her ask questions!

_Lily Angel of Chaos: ATK – 1400, DEF – 1000, Question Power – Out of this world!_

**Hey, I've finally thought of something to ask. But only one question, sadly...**

**Bakura: What do you think of the statement that thiefshipping is pretty much canon? Although I can kind of guess the answer...**

**All: *I've thought of another question* What do you think of the abridged series/your abridged personalities? Thief King, I'm talking of your personality in the charity vid Neko Porno...**

**Happy Fandom,**

**Lily**

Bakura – I honestly don't see how it's canon. Unless the fans thought me and Marik were… ugh I can't say it.

Thief King – Some one can't count! That's 2 questions sweetie! I think I'm too awesome for people to copy. End of.

Bakura – I think I'm the only normal one in YGOTAS that actually has common sense.

Ryou – I fell like a forgotten puppy :(

Ryou – I summon **Zephyrbolt****. **Now attack with questions!

_Zephyrbolt: ATK – 2000, DEF – 0, Question power – [Number too big, can't fit]_

**Ryou: As a fellow cat lover I feel for you and I'm sorry that Bakura tried to kill your precious feline friend ^^**

**-pets cat-**

**Bakura: How dare you try to kill a kitty! I don't care if she scratched you, it was for self-defense! I think you should of been more aware of your surroundings. That way, you could of seen Mittens and you would now not to step on her tail.**

**Thief King: Yes, I know cats are gods in the world of Egypt~**

**If you ever come to senses with your worthyness then you can pet Patches anytime you want.**

Ryou – Mittens deceased now :'(

Bakura – Oh whatever! I'm the great Bakura, that stupid cat deserved it!

Thief King – fine *Pets cats* Wow I touched a god!

Bakura – Now I will end this chapter with **The Devil's Sista**attack with question strike!

_The Devil's Sista: ATK – 1500, DEF – 900, Question Power - *System malfunction, number unrecognisable!*_

**To all of you: 1. whats your favourite chocolate?**

**do you think its like working for me as well as xXanime4lifeXx?**

Bakura – Yuck chocolates to sweet! Hmm but I don't mind Lindt Dark Chocolate.

Thief King – Galaxy is works for me.

Ryou – I like ferrero rocher :3

Bakura – Ugh your fic's a loony house! 1 minute Jonouchi's pregnant and the next Anzu's a Zombie! Atleast here there's sanity!

_BTW I love you're fic^^_

Ryou – Ahaha in yours it's a bit chaotic but that's what I love about it^^

Thief King – Well its hard flying from England to Australia then Australia to England everyday! It's not free and it certainly isn't cheap!

_Ahaha did anyone figure out the intro them for this chapter? I'll be doing an intro theme from now on^^ _


	17. Chapter 17

**Ask the Bakura's :3**

_Hello again! So close to 100 reviews (99) yay I'm so happy ^^ Anyway here are the answers to your wonderful questions…_

**Ryou **– Twinkle, twinkle **Baku Lover**, how I wonder what you ask…

**Bakura: Haha you're so funny. Seto's a freaking retard, Mana's a whore, and all those other freaks? Goody goodies... blech! there as bad as the stupid pharaoh...**

**Akefia: Suck on what? (smirks) Pervert... anyway you just don't want to admit that I got you... AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Ryou: Sorry, didn't mean to weird you out... GOMEN! (bows) Sometimes I think I respect you more than your counterparts (glances back at Bakura and Akefia) But now I have a new friend! ^-^**

**Bakura** – I couldn't have said it myself… oh wait yes I can! I'm the great Bakura!

**Thief King** – Who you calling a pervert? I meant a lollipop! You're the sick perverted freak! And no you didn't get me, get over it.

**Ryou** – no need to say sorry. It's okay, seriously, daijyoubu :3 Thank you! domo arigatou!

**Bakura **– **Miranda**, Miranda, have you any questions?

**Lol! We should try this on Lindsey Lohan XD**

**ryou- well I have azmeh and anemia but other than that really healthy. ^~^ thanks**

**Bakura- screw you Ryou and Akefia are better than you. I ought to spray you with water.**

**Akefia- actually I did. I have lots and lots of scars because i'm positively gracless. But mines faded now so you can't see it unless I'm sunburned.**

**Oh btw, next time he's asleep could you drop with on Bakura for me. *hands him a water balloon that's huge***

***wink* by accident of course.**

_Hahaha LOL_

**Ryou** – My friends has asthma but she's pretty healthy and I'm sure you are too.

**Bakura – **Yeah and I ought to send you to the vet's tog et all your ticks removed and get your good kitty jab!

**Thief King **– Eh grace is for the weak and stupid! No offence to anyone who's graceful… I always 'accidently' drop water balloons when he's sleeping so yeah!

**Thief King** – Oh **Misery'slovingtears**she had 10 thousand men, she marched them up to the top of a hill and she marched them down agin…

**Thief King- Well, I skipped a season of YuGiOh so that watch season 5. Does that make you feel better?**

**Ryou- I like chess, it just super hard. Do you like fruit? If so, then what is your favorite?**

**Bakura- Well, do you like sweets? Like chocolate?**

**Thief King – **Good, those seasons aren't important anyway… I'm not in them!

**Ryou **– Good to know. Yes I do like fruit. Hmm my favourite would be apple.

**Bakura **– I'm not particularly fond of sweets myself!

**Ryou** - **Queen of the Silent Ones**sat on the wall Queen of the Silent Ones had a great fall…

**Wow... Ironic, I'm doing something similar to this...**

**Hmmm...**

**Ryou: Do you ever miss Amane? I always cry when I read a story about when she died. =(**

**Bakura: Uh... You're perfect the way you are. I got nothing.**

**Akefia: GET AWAY! YOU SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME! (whimpers behind friend) But I have to admit wearing a skirt isn't intimidating... why do you wear a skirt?**

_Oh yeah, I've read a bit of it! I haven't reviewed yet though^^ _

**Ryou – **Yes I do and I do still think about her. I don't write letters to her much now, but do visit her grave now and then.

**Bakura – **Tell me something I don't know.

**Thief King – **It's what the ancient Egyptians wore! Do your homework…

**Bakura - ****Zephyrbolt**had a little lamb little lam little lamb, Zephyrbolt had a little **lamb who's fleece was white as snow. **

**I love the stats. LOL I got 0 defense. But that's okay, since I don't really focus on defense XD**

**Question Time! :3**

**Ryou: Oh I'm so sorry );**

**She's in a better place. -hugs-**

**Bakura: I'm still mad at you. -pouts-**

**Thief King: Yes, you touched a god~**

**Congrats 3**

_Thank you ^^ I gave you high attack points so to keep it fair I gave you 0 defence__**. **_

**Ryou – **Thant's ok! *hugs back*

**Bakura – **Yeah I don't care!

**Thief King – **I shall never wash this hand ever again!

**Thief King - ****Shadowsgirl4vr**climbed up the water spout, down came the rain and washed poor Shadow out…

**Thief king thief king thief king thief king thief king their king! *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* I has questions for you!**

**1. What do you do to people who poke you too much? *poke* *poke***

**2. What do you think of the theory that's going around that says Ryou is your reincarnation?**

**3. If #2 is true, would YOU like a cream puff?**

**4. What do you do to people who ask to many questions?**

**And before I go back into my closet I have on thing I MUST accomplish! *runs up to Thief king and kisses him and grabs his crotch* *runs off laughing like Kira from Death N**

**Thief King** – You know what I do to people who poke me a lot? *Gets laptop out, starts typing something* I make them watch Nyen Kitty for 10 hours straight MWA HAHAHA! And that's exactly why I can't have a Facebook profile *Pouts*

*Shadowgirl4vr is chained up to seat and forced to watch Nyen Kitty for 10 hours*

_In the mean time let's answer more questions…_

**Thief King – **Well I agree. If little Yugi is the pharaoh's reincarnation then Bakura is mine. I guess it doesn't matter how different we are! Easy I make them listen to Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus for 1 year! But don't worry you haven't asked enough so no torture for you *pouts again* AY come back here! That's it! *Grabs stolen death not, writes name in* Take that! You're not the onlt one who can use DN references mwa hahaha!

_Thank you for your questions! Till next time, adios. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Ask the Bakura's :3 **

_Wooh 3 digit numbers ^^ Thank you everyone, you have made a certain writer very happy. _

_Disclaimer – I own nothing, Zero, Nil, Nought, ZILCH!_

Ryou – LA LA LA LA LA LA Tonight we aanswer questions from **Giruku**

_(On the floor, Jennifer Lopez ft. Pit Ball)_

**I'm Baaaack~ Did you miss me? :3**

**Ryou, what kind oh hair brush do you use? It was a random question that occured to me one day, lol.**

**Bakura! My Avy on IMVU is dressed up as you. :3 Only problem is that my Avy's a girl. It's quite shocking how it resembles you though. Not that you look like a girl or anything, you're waaaay to manly fo that. Anyway, I was wondering if you have any nervous habits. Me, I scratch the back of my head, lol.**

**Ello Thief King~! Do you like face paint? Another random question from me, xD.**

***throws death flavoured suckers and chocolate chip cookies into the air***

_Hi:3 I thought you forgot about us, guess not^^ Yeah we all missed you_

Bakura – Speak for yourself

_And you wonder why you're loosing fangirls!_

Ryou – I use a normal brush? Oh where is my hairbrush?

Bakura – Your IMVU and Avy must be hell sexy! No, I'm never nervous! But sometimes I do tend to look up to the left when I'm stuck or puzzled.

Thief King – yes I do. I paint my face really scary and frighten little kids! It's fun you should try!

Bakura – I see **ShadowWolf1309**she's coming down on me, she's asking me questions!

_(The Flood, Escape the Fate) _

**Q:**

**Shadow wolf1309:So, I have a question for all of you. Would you do if you had a crush on a girl, but she completely rejected you. What would you do?**

Ryou – I would try and get over it. Even though my heart would ache, I will try stay strong and move on. Maybe fate didn't let me and her be together…?

Bakura – Bah I don't need her anyway!

Thief King – Where's my knife…

Thief King – These questions pin me to the floor, these questions are from **Queen of the Silent Ones**

_(Issues, Escape the Fate)_

**Ryou- I wrote a story like that once. It was Tendershippy though, not an actual Tendershipping, but pretty close. I do write tendershippings a lot. Oh wellz...**

**Bakura: I don't think I can tell you something you don't know... your too smart ^-^**

**Akefia: Fuck off. I do my homework thank you, and I know that's what they wore, I just find it funny that the most intimidating character has to wear a skirt. The Egyptian myths are some of my favorite and I used to know them all by heart. I forgot now, but I still love it! AND YOU EFFING SCARE ME SO SHUT UP! Please**

Ryou – Cool :3

Bakura – Yes I know!

Thief King – I wasn't fucking you anyway, you randomly jumped on me and rapped me so you fuck off!

_Awesome! I love Egyptian Mythology; I'd like to be a Egyptologist some day…_

Thief King – You might find my carcass!

_Yay Akefia corpse^^_

Ryou – I can see the questions on this page, who am I answering for? At the eh-end of it all, who am I answering for?

_These questions are from _**Baku Lover** _Ryou!_

Ryou – Eh I knew that…

_(Who am I living for, Katy Perry)_

**Bakura- I think I'll take that as a compliment... Uh...**

**Ryou: yay! You don't hate me! ^-^**

**Akefia: (shrugs) I'm a fangirl... perverted minds comes with the package. BTW the few friends I actually keep around agree with me... You're a sore loser, just like that Baka Yami Yugi.**

**Cookies for the authoress**

**Creampuffs for Ryou**

**Steak for Bakura**

**And nothing for Pants Thief King**

Bakura – yeah…

Ryou – I would never hate the reviewers^^

Thief King – Okay first, AHAHA I agree Yami Yugi is such an idiot! KONO BAITA, get out of my face, k? And tell your friends there koshu benjo!

_Yay cookies!_

Ryou – Yay, Domo arigatou!

Bakura – Yum

Thief King – I never liked you anyway!

Bakura – Flames hurt whether it's right or wrong YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH I can't stop coz I'm having to much fun YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH

_Wait so you are a flamer then?_

Bakura – Yeas now let me finish!

_KK_

Bakura – You're on your knees begging please answer me! But honestly I just couldn't give a damn!

_You're nice_

Bakura - All my life I get annoyed by woh oh **Misery'slovingtears**! All I want is a rare steak but woh NO! Coz I got to answer Q's.

_(What the hell, Avril Lavighne) _

**Thief King- Of course there not. Why should they be?**

**Ryou- I like grapes best, but apples are good:) Oh and, Do you like any other card games besides DMs?**

**Bakura- Well Excuuuuuse me princess! That being said, do you like video games?**

Thief King – EXACTLY!

Ryou – Yes grapes are nice! Hmm I like Uno and reading tarot cards^^

Bakura – As a princess I demand you to be my slave for life NOW GO MAKE ME A SAMICH! Yes I do, especially ones with death! I always make myself die, just so I can watch the zombies rip out his brains!

Thief King – You can try reading the answers on this paper before I say'em, But you wont understand coz well I didn't say'em! Coz aint no way I'm stooping  from asking questions, coz if I do then Sadie will kick me off this Fanfiction!

_Nicely said ;D (Not afraid, Eminem)_

**Omigoshi, I haven't reviewed for aages but rest assured your fic is amazing 3**

**Questions...**

**Ryou- aww you like the balcony bit :3 Do you think their 'love' is real?**

**Bakura- Awesome, I prefer Burgers but whatever floats your boat ^^/ So.. do you do anything in your spare time apart from sharpen knives and kill people/make evil plans?**

**Thief King- You're awesome, I just can't think of any questions for you right now.**

**ALL- What music do you like?**

_Thank you and I and the crew have all missed you._

Ryou – Yes I think it is. I'm sure, after Prince Charles, Prince William will rule England just fine with Princess Catherine.

_He better, coz I aint staying in a country with bad rulers!_

Bakura – Yes I dance to Caramel Dansen… No I mean I… urm… KILL ROAR!

Thief King – Yes I know!

Ryou – I like calming music like Classical and I also like techno and pop

Bakura – I like rock e.g. Death Rock, Heavy Metal, Emo Rock, J-Rock, as long as it's loud I don't care!

Thief King – I like dark techno and Rock too

Ryou – Pretty, pretty please, **Miranda**, never ever stop, asking questions EVER!

_(Fucking Perfect, P!NK)_

**XDD she might finally get out of rehab!**

**Ryou- D: O.M.G! I read where bakura tried to kill mittens!**

**BAKURA YOUR MEAN! and since she ran away, my cat just had kittens and you can have one ^_^ *is holding 5 squirming kittens in my arms***

**Bakura- Ryou ought to call the ASPCA on you for hurting Mittens! And how could you hurt your own kind! *sprays him with a hose* TAKE THAT FRIGGIN KITTY!**

**Akefia- yay! ;) btw my friend Ana says**

**"HEYYY!" and wants to know if you sing in the shower o3o**

_Ahaha Funny!_

Ryou – Yeah… :(

Bakura – SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM NOT A KITTY! And what would the RSPCA or ASPCA do? The cats dead.

Thief King – Tell her I said Hi! Yes I do sing coz I'm that amazing!

Bakura – Who say, who says you a weirdo? Who says **Zephyrbolt**weird? Who says that fangirls are weird and creepy? Trust me, they're probably right. You are actually weird, for stalking a fictional character! THEY ARE!

_(Who say's, Selena Gomez)_

_That's nice…_

**Yes, yes, understandable**

**Bakura: Of course you don't care...this is why people like Thief King and Ryou better. But I still love you.**

**So...are you mad at 4kids for censoring that scene were you ate that steak? I don't see a reason for censoreness.**

**Thief King: Do you want to hear about a prank that I learned of while listening to Dane Cook?**

**Ryou: I can't think of anything so say...so have a box set of the Fruits Basket manga! Sorry if you don't like Fruits Basket, I can get a different manga title.**

Bakura – No ones as good as me!

Thief King – No not really, but knowing fangirls, you probably will… So whatever!

Ryou – YAY Fruits Basket!

_I love that Manga! _

Thief King – I set fire to the rain. Watch it pour as I answer **DarkShadowRose1**questions!

_(Set fire to the rain, Adele) _

**Bakura - Can you use any of the Ring's powers?**

**Yami Bakura - Did you know Amane?**

**Thief King - I know how men in your time dress, but do you ever wear something over your chest? I mean you are handsome and all but –**

Ryou _(Well I'm guessing that's who you mean by Bakura) _– I am familiar to the powers and effects it can cause so I don't use them, but I do no how!

Yami Bakura – No, she died before I took over.

Thief King – Why should I? I'm too good for a top!

Bakura – I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it. I guess karma comes back around, coz I'm the one hurting yeah. And I hate that I made you think that I'd stop answering your questions. **Kanamakia Tsunderene**coz nobody's perfect, NO!

_Strange you sing that since she's never reviewed this fic!_

_(Nobody's Pefect, Jessie J)_

**Ryou: Do you want a cream puff? Did you buy that sweater vest for $49.95? (SEXY QUESTIONS! -shot-)**

**Bakura: How many times have you hired a prostitute? Can i braid Your hair?**

**Thief King: Do you like Fishsticks? Do you like putting them in your mouth?**

**ALL: Do you think Tea(Anzu) Is a whore?**

Ryou – Yes please. No actually it was half price at Top Man!

Bakura – WHAT THE HELL? NEVER! HELL NO, YOU CAN NOT BRAID MY HAIR!

Thief King – The fucks wrong with you? These questions are so random! Yes I do like them. How the hell am I supposed to eat them if I don't put it in my mouth?

_Thank you and RnR :D_


	19. Chapter 19

**Ask the Bakura's **

_It's quarter to 11 and I should be in bed for school tomorrow! Eh replying to my wonderful reviewers is way more important…_

Ryou – Say Hello to **Queen of the Silent Ones**

_(English LOL)_

**Ryou: Yeah it had a happy ending. Relatively speaking of course.**

**Bakura: How about I feed your ego some more Mkay? (XD) You were completely beast in Season zero, Yugi was a total wimp, and Ryou was completely defiant. I swear the only good characters in that series were you and Ryou! Plus LOT'S more chest shots from you both which made me one VERY happy fangirl. You are so EFFing sexy Bakura! ^-^**

**Akefia: I'm sorry... BTW Why do you think that most of the fanservice is dudes without shirts? I mean I TOTALLY get the "I'm to sexy for my shirt" thing, but come on. It's like the girls in that show (however few there are) Get little recognition.**

**Authoress: Keep it up! I love this stuff and it's a total inspiration for me! Cookies to all except Bakura...**

**... because Bakura get's steak.**

**And Akefia gets dead things...**

Ryou – Oh ok ^^

Bakura – My ego is nothing compared to Seto's grr. Yes I know I was and still am amazing! Why should my chest be covered up?

Thief King – Well it is a shonen Manga/Anime so it would have more boy scenes and the girls would be really attractive! That's the point of shonen really. Well I am to sexy for my shirt!

_Thank you^^ I love yours to, I havn't reviewed yet but I will!_

Bakura – Yay steak!

Akefia – Seriously, I am not a cannibal! I nay kill people but I don't eat them!

Bakura - Dis Bonjour à **Miranda**

_(French)_

**Authoress I love the song thing ;) btw you should have a speial featuring Marik (you did one once and I want to ask him something)**

**ryou- do you want one? I'd rather give them to my friends than to strangers.**

**Bakura- take it from one of their officers in training, even f the animals dead, there's evidence and we can put you in jail for animal cruelty. YES YOU TOO ARE A KITTY! And my friend Marik, yes that's his name don't ask, want sto know if you ever brought home some strange animal when you were young.**

**Akefia- okay :D she says your singing and stealing rules.**

_Ahaha Ok for the next chapter Marik will be making a special appearance just for you _

Ryou – Oh sorry, you don't have to

Bakura – SHUT THE FUCK UP I AM NOT A FUCKING CAT YOU BITCH! I REFUSE TO TALK TO YOU UNTILL YOU CALL ME BAKURA OR SEXY GOD BAKURA !

Thief King – K?

Thief King - こんにちは、と言って (Kon'nichiwa, to itte) **Beansprout-Ninja**

_(Japanese duh)_

**Hey! I'm new, but have some random questions. Here they are!**

**Bakura: You are so epically awesome! How do you feel that my friends consider me a female version of you? My friends actually consider me insane. All well. What fun is a sane person?**

**Ryou: You are adorable!I love you! Anyway, how do you feel that everyone just assumes you're gay? Are you?**

**Akefia: Okay, I adore you! I have always wanted to hug you. Can I? I'll make you pharaoh of Egypt!**

Bakura – I have seen so many look a likes and wannabe me's around _(No lie, I actually have seen loads of Bakura look a likes around England)_ I'm not surprised! Sane people are boring! Well except for Ryou!

Ryou – I'm not gay, I'm British! Well honestly I'm Bi _(People reading Yu-Gi-Oh Facebook will know what I'm talking about)_

Thief King – Eh go ahead!

Ryou - Ddweud helo wrth **Giruku**

_(Welsh, I don't know how to pronounce it either O.o)_

**And so I have a stitch in my side from laughing so much, :3**

**Ryou, so I've noticed you've been getting swamped in creampuffs lately. Did you eat them all at once, or did you save some for later?**

**Bakura~ You're awesome. I know you know it, but I can still say it. Though I wonder, did you ever feel like Zorc was controlling you?**

**Theif King! Do you play any musical intruments?**

**Authoress! I could never forget! lol Life just got in the way. Evil life, always getting in the way. Bakura, Akefia, can you kill it please? Wait...o_O Nevermind!**

_Yay laughter! Oh I hope it doesn't hurt that bad!_

Ryou – To be completely honest I'm getting quite sick of creampuffs but since there gifts I take them and do eat them. There's a lot in my fridge if you want one.

Bakura – Well I am a fragment of Zorc so it's no surprise. I am Awesome aren't I?

Thief King – No D:

_Ahaha yeah life is evil! I don't think you want Bakura to do that! Who knows what he would do with it! I doubt 2012 will be the answer to why/if the world ends if Bakura is in it!_

Bakura - Da la bienvenida a **Misery'slovingtears**

_(Spanish)_

**Thief King- My sister gets grouchy when ever I say the word "thief" because she says your creepy:(**

**Ryou- Oh I love tarot cards!^^**

**Bakura- It has come to my understanding that you killed Pegasus... WHY?**

Thief King – Well I do like scaring kids!

Ryou – YAY

Bakura – Well I wanted his Millennium Eye, but in the Anime he doesn't… unfortunately

Thief King – Coiribe **Kanamakia Tsunderene**

_(Irish, in memory of my Irish friend)_

**Ryou- *gives u tey cream puff* Yay for cream puffs! I lost my mother and my little sibling(brother) in a car accident as well! *Huggles* Uwaaahhh. I'm so sad for you...**

**Bakura- Well, I just figured a sexy man like yourself would need to get laid sometime... One more for you : Whips or Chains?**

**Thief King- THEN YOU'RE A GAY FISH! *snickers violently* ...I know, I know...to the shadow realm, Y'know...that doesn't scare me.**

Ryou – really? I feel so sorry for you, lets be mother and sibling less together then!

Bakura – Who said I haven't? All I said is I have never hired a prostitute! Whips, there lighter and apparently hurt more!

Thief King – I have something worse in mind *ties you down to a chair and puts a never ending Miley Cyrus CD in* Ahaha welcome to hell!

_Thank you everyone! Next Chapter guest appearance from Yami Yugi, Yugi and Marik! _

Bakura – Oh huray, and if you didn't know that was sarcasm!


	20. Chapter 20

**Ask the Bakura's :3**

_I'm really tired today and CBA to think of a funny way to introduce you guys, sorry. My head hurts really badly._

Ryou – First up **Beansprout-Ninja**

**Hey, I'm BAAACK! Thank you for answering my questions! Cookies for all! [Including authoress] I have some questions for all.**

**Ryou: Have you ever tried cross-dressing? If you did, were you seriously mistaken for a girl? If you were, did you get hit on by any guys?**

**Bakura: Have you been hit on by guys? You are really hot you know. *winks***

**Akefia: Thank you for the hug! I have always wanted to hug you, but was a little scared you'd kill me. My fear was realistic, wasn't it?**

**Yugi: I love you! Excluding Ryou and Malik, you are the cutset thing ever! How do you keep your hair up? Do you use some kind of hair gel? What happens if it gets wet?**

**Yami Yugi: I adore you too! You are so hot! Anyway, what if Kaiba cut your hair? Would you mind crush him?**

**And finally, Marik!: I love you too! You are so cute! Anyway, does your stomach ever get cold, since you wear that purple top all the time? And is Melvin really too big for your clothes? When do you guys change? By the way, are you gay too? Everyone says you are. It's probably the girlish looks.**

**Thank you for translating my name, authoress! I love this, it is insanely hilarious! Keep writing!**

_Yay cookies!_

Ryou – Yes I have tried cross-dressing, more than once. Apparently I looked like Bou from An Café (An café, a Japanese visual kei band) Yes lots of boys did hit on me! It was very awkward when I revealed to them I am indeed a boy!

Bakura – Yes all the time! Everywhere I go boys just can't keep their eyes off of me!

Thief King – You're just lucky the authoress was tired at the time, or I would have never of hugged you! Or not have killed you!

Yami Yugi – Yes I would mind crush him! Ugh I think I'd have to restrain myself from killing him if he dares do a Jaden hair cut on me again!

Marik – Eh, warmth doesn't matter if it means looking this hot! Melvin doesn't like my clothes, apparently it's to girly! No I am not gay!

Bakura – LIES!

Marik – Shut up FLUFFY!

Bakura – Don't call me that!

Marik – Does it bug you fluffy? I'm not touching you!

Bakura – Oh not this again!

_Shut up both of you! Thank you and I'm glad your enjoying it^^_

Bakura – Nom, nom it's **neva-chanluvsmonsters101**

**hi! im neva! and this phsyco chick over here is my yami, gen!**

**gen: ello!**

**neva: we have a questions for you!**

**sexy man beast which is bakura- why are you so mad whenever people call you kitty? for one you cant blame us because we're freaking FANGIRLS who worship YOU! personally i dont call you kitty...i call you FLUFFY!**

**gen: uuumm ya, anyways**

**marik(yami)- you and i have a lot in common, you want to kidnapp bakura and go killing? ;D**

**neva: mou hitori no boku! you just killed someone yesterday!**

**gen: aibou, what makes you tink that?**

**neva: ~turns on tv~**

**~news bulliten~**

**the mysterious murderer is still on the loose, the latest killing was last night, the victim was a man by the name of james kidnisday. eye wittnesses report a young woman with black hair and red bangs fleeing the sene of the crime.**

**~turns off tv~**

**gen: damn...**

Bakura – Yes I am a sexy beast ;) Gosh fangirls are so annoying! To be honest if it wasn't for LK you wouldn't be calling me that! I get annoyed coz that is not my name!

Yami Marik – Kidnapping isn't exactly what I plan on doing, theres more to it *smirks*

_SICK PERV!_

Yami Marik – What she said it!

Yami – Yes, yes… WAIT WHAT? I am not a women and my bangs are blonde!

Thief King – ROAR! Say hello to **Queen of the Silent Ones**

**You know... it would be more fun if you made them answer like the actual charachters would instead of the real explanation. I don't think Akefia would really care about the fanservice at all... I wanted to see what he'd say and I'm sorry but... I was actually let down by the way he answered...**

**I'm far too tired to ask questions.**

**BTW I said dead THINGS! Not people... I'm talking BLOODY FRESH DEAD THINGS... just to look at, not to eat... Ra!**

**See... I'm no good when I'm tired.**

**And yes... Kura does look smexy without a shirt.**

**So why does Marik (hikari) Have a more toned abdomen then Kura? I just don't think it makes sence... meh, I'm going to bed... Bye-bye ^-^**

_Sorry but in my defence I was tired and didn't really want to pick a fight, sorry for the let down:(_

Marik – Good night!

Yami – so, so, so, so, so… Say hello to **Zephyrbolt**

**Ooh guests are always fun~~~**

**Ryou, my friend says that your hair is white cause you jumped into a poll full of clorine when you were a kid. But I know the color is natural.**

**...Right?**

**Bakura, what kinds of anime do you like? Shounen or Shoja?**

**Thief King, I will tell you the prank!**

**Okay, so say you're in an airport and you're waiting for your flight and you see someone reading a newspaper or something. You walk over to them, as quiet as possible, and wait for them to sense your presence. Look them dead in the eye and say, "Don't get on the flight" in the most omnious voice possible. Look like you know something's going to happen on the plane, like in Final Destination.**

**I was reading manga today and I got to the part we you turn to sand and vanish D:**

**A part of me died.**

**Authoress, keep up the good work! This is coming out nicely :3**

**Cookies for everyone! -hands out cookies-**

Ryou – Yes the colour is natural, urm your friend has an interesting imagination -_-;

Bakura – Shonen for the hot men, shojo for the hot girls! I also like Shonen-ai/Yaoi but find Yuri creepy OwO

Thief King – Oh I've done that already! Yes but I'll be back…

_Thankyou_

Marik – Now it is **Kanamakia Tsunderene**

**Ryou- Yay! ^~^ i can't decide whether to be thrilled or extremely sad...? so I'll just laugh instead!**

**Bakura- Many people. According to most, you lost your virginity to Marik Ishtar! (They also say you hired him as a prostitute!)XD *here have some blood...* makes ya feel betta!**

**Thief King- Oooh! trying to beat me at my own game... *sings along screetchily to miley cyrus CD* How'dya like me know, THIEF QUEEN? ^w^ you're sooo pretty!**

Ryou – Urm ok…

Trust he wasn't the one I lost y virginity to *smirks* Ugh I'd hire him as a stripper not a prostitute!

Marik – What's that supposed to mean?

Bakura – Do you want to be my prostitute?

Marik – NO!

Bakura – So why you getting all steamed up?

Marik – O.o;

Thief King – You like to sing to? Yay! *Starts to sing* Nobodies perfect I got to work it…

Yami Marik – interesting? Now it is **DJ bunny**

**hello everyone, i'm new here but i love your fic. Ok here are my questions:**

**Ryou- if you are getting sick of all the creampuffs you can have a apple from my uncle's farm, the're delicious *gives a basket of apples*.**

**bakura- why weren't you in the fourth season? if you were in it, the fourth season wouldn't be so bad.**

**thief king- i didn't know that you can be albino and have a tan at the same time O.o AMAZING. btw season 5 is my faforite season ;)**

**the authoress- keep up the good work, I love it. here chocolate for the good work *gives chocolate***

**DJ bunny**

_Thank you^^_

Ryou – YUM^^ Thank you

Bakura – The makers were scared that I'd take the lime light… again *sniggers*

Thief King – I'm not albino though, the tan kind of proves it!

_Yum!_

Ryou – Now say hello to **Miranda **and her many friends

**:D thank you! I feel so special!**

**Ahahahaha okay to you all I have friends over so this is all their questions for you but first, I say to y'all**

**Ryou- oh okay.**

**Bakura- fine bakura. I don't find you that sexy.**

**Akefia- remeber my friend Ana? She's for more questions.**

**Sydeny:******

**Ryou- Sydney says your kawaii desu moa and wants to know what's the worse glomping injury you've ever got.**

**Bakura- Sydney wants to know if you've ever had to kill a fangirl in a rabid fangirl attack.**

**Akefia- Sydney wants to know how the heck your hair is white yet you live in Eygypt.**

**Emily-******

**ryou: Emily asks if you ever thought of getting rid f the millenium ring.**

**Bakura: Emily says your eyes are hot and wants to glomp you and refers to you as "kitty boy"**

**akefia- she wants to know why you hate the pharoh _ exude her stupidity i guess you should explain the whole kul Elna thing to her.**

**Ana-******

**ryou- Ana wants to know if you want her last cream puff she made, that she managed to hide from me ;_; she's a cream puff hider.**

**Bakura- Ana told me not to type it but I must since she said it XD she said "I wonder if he would ever lock me up in his closent and take advantage of me?"**

**akefia-**

**lol hey this is the girl that asked if you sang in the shower XD**

**she asked if you and tèa played a game of DDR who do you think would win?**

**NOW ME :D**

**since you said marik was gonna make a special apperance for me I want to ask if**

Sydney's answers-

_I have a good friend called Sydney to High 5!_

Ryou – Moe and Kawaii, I get that a lot! Thank you! Hmm I have never actually had a bad glomping other than that party, so that.

Bakura – I have been tempted many times…

Thief King – The sun bleaches my hair

Emily's answers –

Ryou – No not really since my father got it for me and I never see him

Bakura – No she can not glomp me! Oh what is up with those stupid names!

Thief King – tell her to watch season 5!

Ana's answers –

Ryou – If she wants

Bakura – What's that supposed to mean? Gosh you pervy fangirls!

Thief King – I would win with my Stella moves!

Marik – I heard my name!...

**Frig it cut me off D:**

**I was asking if he got surgery to change his eye color to lilac purple or of he was born that way. And I wanted to say I'm in love with his killer tan :) I'm about that color and it's only May XDD**

Marik – I live in an anime, lilac eyes are normal!

Bakura – Now it is **Shadowsgirl4vr**

**heh heh, I didn't realize you updated this until I checked after you put up ch 19 so I couldn't get back at Akefia on 18! DX oh well, I'll just ask a bunch of questions! :D**

**Ryou: So Ryou, how does it feel to live with Bakura and Akefia?**

**Bakura: So do you think Ryou is cute and does Akefia bug you?**

**Akefia: heh heh, I'm still alive! :D anyways...*poke* Do you think Bakura is gay? And what's it like living in the modern world? Figure out how to use the computer yet? Because you should see all the yaoi that's on there about YOU! And did you know people pair you up with Atem? DX**

**Marik: HI! :D I am not that big of a fan of you (mainly because your hair is an ass to draw) but I still love you too~! *poke* *poke* *poke***

**Akefia and Marik: did you know I love to poke people? :3**

Ryou – Well you could say it's interesting…? It is not the best decision I have made!

Bakura – Ryou is like a kitten, so yeah! He is so annoyingly cute! Akefia's alright.

Akefia – Yes I have figured out how to use a PC. Yes I have seen the yaoi pairing AtemXAkefia, it makes me sick! I mean I hate him coz his uncle killed my village!

Marik – Yes my hair is hard to draw and that is why it's awesome!

Thief King – Really? I hadn't realised!

Marik – WOW I never knew…

Thief King – Ok now it is **Miranda **Oh not you again!

_Be nice Akefia!_

**Ohmy god what does this make 3? XDD**

**misse the memo abut yami and yuugi showing up.**

**Soooo**

**hey the both of you: how do you feel about being paired together in puzzleshipping?**

**Yuugi:**

**is that your natural hair color?**

**Yami:**

**if I took away your hair gel what would you do? *devious grin***

Yami – Well I don't mind it

Yugi – O.o The black is natural but the rest is dyed.

Yami – MIND CRUSH!

_**Random Q – Who's more Kawaii and Moe, Bakura Ryou or Kagamine Len?**_

_Thank you everyone and RnR! _


	21. Chapter 21

**Ask the Bakura's**

_**SING IT FOR THE WORLD, SING IT FOR JAPAN XD – love that song and I am addicted to it! I love My Chemical Romance!**_

_It's been awhile since I last updated so here you go. I'm so glad I've been inspiring so many people with their own fics^^ So thank you so uch I LOVE YOU ALL! *Throws Bakura plushies to everyone*_

_Oh and why I asked that random question was because me and my friend had an argument about who's cuter XD Oh and after this chapter Yugi, Yami and Marik will no longer be here…_

Ryou – Okay so first up is **Queen of the Silent Ones**

**Hey I'm back... my tempers gone down and I feel great ^-^ not like any of YOU care. ave the authoress... who may or may not care.**

**I brought my Yami and my uh... I don't know what to call her, she's my yami's Hikari-ni... it's hard to explain.**

**Tira: HIIIIII!**

**Storm: Do I have to be here?**

**Queen: Yes... yes you do.**

**Storm: Ra...**

**Queen: This was Tira's idea... she wanted to come and see everyone.**

**Tira: I got bored! Our Marik (hikari) Is being mean to me!**

**Queen: You glomped him through the floor. He has reason to be mean.**

**Storm: THE LOOK ON HIS FACE (dying of laughter) PRICELESS! I'd say that was the most rewarding thing I've seen since Zorc WAAAY back in aancient Egypt.**

**Queen: Shouldn't we ask questions?**

**Tira: Does your hikari marik love me?**

**Queen: NOT THE RIGHT QUESTION!**

**Storm: Tch, I've got nothing to say to these people.**

**Queen: Oh... well sorry we couldn't do more...**

**It's ok Authoress. Sometimes you gotta remember, people come for the characters. So make em answer the questions like the characters would. ^-^ It helps.**

_Okay I will, sorry again^^_

Bakura – So now it is **Miranda**

**Lol sorry about all the reveiws last time, my compuer did not like me.**

**Ryou- lol sorry about Ana she's always wanted to give you one XD I told her you already had WAY too many. Oh yes I have many many friends. It will be worse when I hve my birthday party.**

**Bakura- Emily says your mean and the pet name comes from your apperance. Trust me, Sydney refers to you as "Fluffy" btw you can try and kill us fangirls, but we never die.**

**Akefia- Emily watched all of season 5 the second she read that o.O**

_Oh don't worry about it, the Bakura's had fun answering_

Bakura – Says who?

Ryou – Oh well I hope you have an awesome birthday in advance! Ahaha I wonder what they'd ask O.o

Bakura – I don't care what Emily thinks, you can tell her that! How do I look like A flipping kitty? Curse you LittleKuriboh! Because Sadie's close friend is also called Sydney, I'm not going to retort back…

Thief King – She spent like 90 hours watching Yu-Gi-Oh? Now that's dedication!

Thief King – Some day I will rule the world but before I do let us answer **Shadowsgirl4vr**questions

hee hee, it's me again! :D

**Akefia: *poke* so I was wondering...do you consider yourself an uke or a seme?**

**Ryou: so what's it like going to the store with Bakura and Akefia?**

**Bakura: if the human race died completely except for you and Ryou and Akefia, what would you do?**

**To answer random Q: I'd say either Len or Ryou! They are both cute~! I mean like, they are both be cute, fluffy, insane (yes, there are a few fics with Ryou snapping and going nuts on everyone's ass), and die a LOT! So it's a bit of a tie**

Thief king – SEME! I will always be on top!

_(Well I think I got Uke and Seme the right way round, if not tell me)_

Ryou – HORRIBLE!

Bakura – Oh I love you to!

Thief King – Fine, I'll stop getting you free stuff!

Ryou – I'm not trying to be rude, but it seriously is! They start threatening people in front of us in the line to get lost or get killed. And if we don't get a discount they start wrecking the store -_-;

_I'm sick of Len always dying in songs and Ryou dying in fics:( I mean their both Japanese, they should go learn Karate or something._

Ryou – Aah my singing voice will lighten the darkness and become a shining light! But before that we shall answer **neva-chanluvsmonsters101**

**elluuuuuu!**

**neva: LOL! not you yami! i mean MY yami! gen! but i couldnt blame people if they thought you where a girl**

**gen: I WANNA GO KILLING PEOPLE DAMMIT!**

**neva: ~squirt bottle~ no, bad gen, no killing**

**gen: ~splutters~ i hate it when you do that**

**neva: suck it up!**

**gen: anyway...**

**marik(yami)- so is that a yes or no on the killing? cuz i really wanna go killing**

**neva: ~sigh~ what ami i going to do with you?**

**gen: YO MAMMA!**

**neva: O.O CHAINSAW OF DEATH!**

**gen: SHIT! ~runs~**

Marik – Well some ones hyper today O.o Fine you can kill with me *Looks at behind him* but don't bring them!

Bakura – Well that was a random review anyway now it's **Misery'slovingtears**

**Thief King- But she is 17, and she hates you Dx**

**Ryou-YAY! So, how are you today?**

**Bakura- *Bites off head***

Thief King – Yes and I'm 5000 years old! She is regarded as a child to me!

Ryou – I'm fine, just a little tired. What about you?

Bakura – I don't think so!

Thief King – Why does everything I love leave me? Answer me **Kanamakia Tsunderene**

**Ryou- I hope i'm not scaring you...i'm just trying to lighten things up. it's so dark.**

**Bakura- YOU FLAWFFEH KITTEH BOY! I know you hate being called that, so i did it anyways.**

**Marik- (Ayagi:)I like you... So your death will be quick and painless... But that doesn't mean I won't torture you... *licks lips***

**(Miyako:) YOU SCARY SCARY SEXY MAN! *pokes infinte times***

**Thief King- Pretty! You and me, next karaoke night, mm'kay?**

Ryou – Oh it's alright^^ Yes I know what you mean… it is very dark:L

Bakura – YOU. ARE. DEAD. TO. ME!

Marik – Oh yes lets have a bit of fun shall we! *Licks lips as well*

_MARIK! YOU DIRTY LITTLE BUGGER!_

Marik – OY, stop poking me! That's it, no fun for you!

Thief King – Yes! Come to England, we can go to Karaoke café!

Thief King – SING IT FOR THE WORLD! SING IT FOR THE WORLD! Yes sing **Zephyrbolt**** !**

**Mwhahaha! The fangirl has returned from sleeping and is ready to ask questions!**

**To the random q: Len is pretty cute, but Ryou is SUPER cute. So Ryou wins!**

**Ryou: Yes she has a very vivid imagination. She says that me and Bakura were twins separated at birth.**

**...Any words on the subject, Bakura?**

**Bakura: I like snakes. Do you like snakes?**

**Thief King: You did that prank? That's awesome!**

**Yes, I was jumping for joy when you came back! I watched the whole Memory Arc yesterday.**

**Yami Marik: I want you to know that you scare the shit out of me! Even more then Bakura!**

**Marik: I like you. Can we be friends? -puppy eyes-**

**Yami Yugi/Atem: Hello! How's life?**

**Yugi: ZOMG A BABY PANDA. -hugs-**

_I voted Ryou too^^_

Bakura – Yes I do like snakes!

Thief King – I'm banned from that now, eh it was worth it! But then I left again -_-

Yami Marik – Aww would you like a hug?

Marik – depends if you pass my initiation…

Yami – Alright, you?

Yugi – OMR! I'm just too cute *blushies*

Ryou – Cause it's easy once you know how it's done. You can't stop now it's already begun. You feel it running through your bones. THEN YOU JERK IT OUT. Yes **AZMJW101** you need to jerk it out!

**HAHA! I love your style, dude! ^^**

**-glomps Ryou,Bakura,Akefia & Marik-**

**About the glomps, don't try to kill me. I have 3 deadly spirits inside who can LITERALLY kill you. So.. yeah. :)**

**Ryou- YOUR SO FRIKEN ADORABLE! XD Would u in any chance be like Yami Bakura? :))**

**Bakura- Hello. ... whatever. yeah. ANYWAY... Do you like your ancient self to a stealer? :)**

**Akefia- Hello to you to. Since I'm not much of a fan of Bakura... What would you do if the pharaoh LITERALLY became friends w/ you?**

**Charlotte: You do know that'll never happen, right?**

**SHUT UP DARK SIDE I'M REVIEWING HERE! So... yeah. We never know. :)**

**Marik- -hugs him tightly- I especially love you, Marik. X3... so... What would you do if Bakura really told you "ILY"? :DD**

**Yugi- Hi. ^^ You're a cute little panda. :D If Yami Yugi proposed you marriage, what would you do?**

**Cloe: You're getting off hand.**

**SHUDDUP.**

**Yami Yugi- Uhm... Hello. Do u like being the pharaoh of ancient egypt?**

**Nao excuse me ppl cuz I'm getting food.**

**Charlene: FANGIRL MADNESS!**

**Shut up, Charlene.**

_Thank you ^^_

Ryou – honestly I doubt it, we're so different.

Bakura – Yeah that's nice well hello whatever to you too! Yes I do, stealing is fun!

Akefia – Your not a Bakura fan? I'd kill the pharaoh!

Marik – O.o I am not gay! I am straight!

Bakura – Yes you are as straight as a rainbow!

Marik – Yes exactly… wait what NO!

Yugi – I actually don't know… hmm I'd probably stand there shocked!

Yami – Yes I do.

_Thank you and RnR_


	22. Chapter 22

**Ask the Bakura's :3**

_Wow it's been a while since I last updated. I hope you guys didn't miss me too muchXD Well I've missed you guys and since I'm in a super special awesome mood I decided to update. Oh and I want to say a SUPER THANK YOU to Miranda for always being there and reviewing every single one of my stories. Also she has given me an even more amazing idea. Next chapter is BRING YOUR YAMI DAY(: Oh and rated T for some sexual references. _

Ryou – Well first up we have **Queen of the Silent Ones**

**heeeeeeeey im back! i got bored so i came HERE******

**storm: oh joy.******

**shut up. any way i have a question for yami...******

**do you know how much i hate you?******

**and i mean HATE YOU!******

**tira: o.o i wanna say that i apologize for queens nastiness...******

**shut up tira******

**storm: i hate you all!******

**you dont hate akefia...******

**storm: SHUT UP HIKARI-ICHI!******

**bye bye for now :)**

Bakura – Okay? That was normal…

Akefia – Well your jealous that she doesn't like you

Bakura – shut up!

Bakura – Okay now we have **Zephyrbolt**

**Ryou: I watched the episode of the Memory Arc where you wake up and you're eating all that food. So cute! 33******

**Bakura: SWEET. Cobras are my favorite.******

**Thief King: But you'll always be...not gone...to me! :3******

**Yami Marik: ...Depends. Will I get injured in some sort of way?******

**Marik: What's the initiation?******

**Yami Yugi/Atem: Actually its a bit stressful lately. Exams are next week.******

**Yugi: Yes you are very cute! :3**

Ryou – Aww thank you.

Bakura – Who doesn't love cobras?

Akefia – Yes because I'll always be haunting your dreams

_Akefia put the knife down!_

Akefia – Oh don't worry, after all we're dubbed by 4kids. Any killing will be censored or just deleted.

Yami Marik – Well other than the diseases and depression and missing limbs and broken backs and blindness and deafness and short term memory loss and long term memory loss and frost bite and mad cow disease and R2D2 syndrome aids, you'll be fine!

_AIDS?_

Yami Marik – Urrrr…

Marik – Just jump to the moon and back at the speed of light… easy right?

Atem – Oh well I hope your exams went well. It's a bit late to wish you luck

Yugi - *blush*

Akefia – Now my sexy ass introduces **neva-chanluvsmonters101**

**whutup byutches? lol jk. im sorry to inform yooou that my yami is...busy...at the time ~smiles evily~ *ahem* anyhow. Im doing this off my phone so i cant put spaces between questions. sooooo...ryou!- boxers or breifes? XD SMB(sexy man beast, my new name for bakura!)- ZOMR! A KITTY! ~tackles to the ground~**

Bakura – You are calling us bitches? Try looking in the mirror queen biatch!

_BAKURA! _

Ryou – Urmm well boxers.

Akefia – Seriously you fangirls are such pervs! HIGH FIVE!

Bakura – I AM NOT A FUCKING KITTY! Aaaa… what are you doing…. Why are you putting your hand there… no don't touch that… hey why are you str… aaaah no stop! This is horrible… HELP!

Ryou – Well you can only imagine what she did to Bakura… anyway **Incubator**come on out!

**Hello Everynyan!******

***cuddles Ryuu* Ryuu how do you get your hair so fluffy? I always wondered that.******

***snuggles Kura* Please tell me your most painful torture methods! I would tell you mine but they are R rates and pretty graphic.******

***glomps Akefia* Teach me how to pass unnoticed like a thief!**

Ryou *hugs back* L'Oreal. Because I'm worth it.

Bakura – urr what's going on…

_Sorry he's still in shock about what just happened…_

Bakura – No wait, I don't mind talking about torture… Well for an enjoyable torture with a lot of pain and screaming I …

_[Warning - little kids and anyone that get's disturbed easily please skip this]_

Bakura – I first stab the victim and make them take a bath in there own bath… drowning them but not to much to kill. Then I hang them whilst stabbing into their chest, scrapping at there ribs and poking at the heart, watching the red blood ooze out their tattered body. Then when I finish carving my name in there weak warn heart I get a bat and beat them again and again… like a piñata. And once they are almost dead I end there pain and misery by whipping them to death… making sure every untouched part of there body has a deadly stinging red mark. Now that their dead I pluck there insides out, licking each one! And finally I cut the body up and throw it away… Oh so much fn:3

_[Please DO NOT try this at home]_

Akefia – Easy, steel Harry Potter's cloak of invisibility!

Bakura – Come on out **Frina17**

**Okay,Im new here,I just want to say that I love this fanfic.******

**QUESTIONS!******

**RYOU:Your so adorable!Please congradulate me for graduating middle school yesterday!I am officialy a freshman!XDXDXDXD******

**Anyway,what would you do if Bakura had an ephiphany,realizing being a follower of Zork is a bat-shit stubid idea,and started being a whole lot nicer to you?******

**Bakura:Who is your favorite female character with a weird hair color from the anime Naruto:Shippuden?You are a SEXY MAN BEAST KITTY THING!XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD******

**Theif King:What would you do if everyone of importance came to the 21st from Ancient Egypt?LURVES YOU,TOMB ROBBER!******

**Ryou,sorry about Mittens.I kinda know how you feel. My neibours dog,a pit-bull by the name of Mia,killed my cat Sakura,who had had kittens under my house,and three of her kittens about a week survived also killed my dog Nipsy,a Jack-Russle Terrier,and my dog Luna,short for Lunacey,who was a husky-chow dad called Animal Control.******

**Bakura, just so you know,I LOVE YOU!**

_Aww thank you and I love you for reviewing:)_

Ryou – Oh I know it's a bit late but CONGRATS:) High School is awaiting you. Well that would be a shock! At first I'd think he's only doing this to get something. But if that wasn't the case… I'd be proud of his decision… Although I doubt that will ever happen.

Bakura – Naruto is sooooo lame! Yu-Gi-Oh pwns! Hmm bu if I have to… probably Hinata… The rest annoy me.

Akefia – RUN! HIDE! The is a lot of people who want me dead! And if they all get together… Gah, how could you say such a thing? Hmm I could just kill them all with Diabound….

Ryou (and also the author) – Oh my Ra! That is horrible! Wow and your neighbour did nothing to stop the dog? What a vicious animal. Ohh poor animals… I'm sure karma will come around:) But I'm so sorry :'(

Bakura – Yes, yes. Another one to add to my ever growing mountain of fangirls…

Akefia –**Miranda **I choose you!

**Haha Good.******

**Ryou- thank you I'll be 13 so it's kinda a big day for me.******

**Theres no telling what they'll ask really.******

**Bakura- I speak from experience Fluffy us fangirls do not die. Ever. And little kuriboh just voiced our stupid nicknames, they were already there.******

**Akefia- she's a little crazy like that.******

**To all: what's your favorite amusement park to visit in the summer? I wanna know cuz I have to pick soon and have no flippig idea where to go.**

Ryou – Well I hope your birthday went swell(: Yep 13, 16 and 18 are the big ones for teens.

Bakura – Damn you -_-

_Bakura, are you trying to loose reviewers?_

Akefia – figured

_To all the American readers, I don't know a single amusement park in America! Well other than Disney World! To the British readers, these names should sound familiar…_

Ryou – Hmm I really like Thorpe Park

_[Thorpe Park: An amusement park near London… I think it's in Middlesex, could be wrong. It has the largest roller coaster in Britain (yay Colossus) and the fastest (yay Stealth)]_

Bakura – THORPE PARK! The only place I'd be seen in.

Akefia – Hmm London Dungeons!

_[London Dungeons: is in … LONDON (shocker there) and is based on British History (the gory stuff not the boring stuff about our monarchy etc) It includes actors, effects and rides. It helps with our History and gives us a good gory time]_

Ryou – Random Pokémon intro's over… now say hello to **Shadowsgirl4vr**

**(don't worry, you got the seme and uke right)******

**Akefia: hee hee, so do you fid the friendship team annoying?******

**Ryou: awww poor Ryou...here have a cream puff! *gives Ryou cream puff*******

**Akefia and Bakura: lol I wanna go to the store with you guys!******

**Bakura: heh heh...do you ever walk around and see fangirls cosplay as you?******

**Oh no! I didnt poke Akefia! I will do that right now then!******

***starts poking Akefia like crazy* hee hee! This is so much fun!**

Akefia – I fall asleep every time some one says friendship… zzzzz

_He fell a sleep:L_

Ryou – Yay! I haven't had a cream puff in ages

Ryou – Really? Are you sure a bout that?

Bakura – YEAHH! Okay when we go… we shall tie you up and say we have kidnapped you and if they don't give us all the money in the cash register and all the food we want, we shall kill you? K? OKAY!

Akefia – What…?

_Yay you woke him up :D_

Bakura – So now we have **Beansprout-Ninja**

**Hello! Sorry I didn't review the last chappie. I was writing fanfics! Anyway, I brought my yami,Kika!******

**Kika:Hi!******

**She's gonna help me review. [By the way, I'll go by the name, Izu. It's a Japanese version of my other nickname. Plus it's shorter.]******

**Okay, questions!******

**Bakura:Which pairing do you prefer, thiefshipping, geminishipping, or tendershipping?******

**Thief King:Are you and Bakura two separate people, or just two versions of one person?******

**Ryou:You are the cutest! I love you! *Hugs the life out of Ryou*******

**Kika:*rolls eyes* Hikari, you're getting off track here.******

**Izu:Shut up! Like you can resist hugging him!******

**Kika:*shrugs*******

**Yugi:How do you keep your hair up? Does it sag when it's wet? I've never seen it lose it's , you are the most adorable thing! You cute little panda!******

**Yami:How's it going? Just so you know, I LOVE puzzleshipping. You guys are so canon. You do love Yugi, right?******

**Kika:I don't think he wants to answer that, Izu.******

**Izu:*glares*Of course he does! If he really loves Yugi,[like he should]he'll have no problem!******

**Kika:I think we've asked enough questions. Let's go.******

**Izu:Ok, ok. I'm coming. Anyway, great story authoress! Keep writing!******

**Kika:Let's give them cookies! *hands out cookies*******

**Kika and Izu: Bye! See ya next chappie!**

Bakura – GAAH! Do I have to answer this? … Urm well maybe… tendershipping… BUT DON't GET ANY IDEAS!

Akefia – We are 2 versions of one. Bakura is the darker side of me that was made by Zorc…

Bakura – think of it like this – Zorc and Akefia had sex and I was created…

_[There are no primary / elementary kids here are there?]_

Ryou – Uhh thank you…

Yugi – I have magic hair that stays in shape no matter what!

Yami – DAMN! I feel sorry for your mum!

Yugi – Why?

Yami – You must have killed her fanny when coming out!

_And you are thinking about this why?_

Yami – I have a thing for Yugi's mum! … no joking… it was random.

Yugi – moving on

Yami – Oh yes I love Yugi! He's my little cuddly pando at night… the one I snuggle evry time I go to bed

Yugi – Yami!

Yami – Oh don't act like you don't just love our nights together… oh the fun we get up to

Yugi – NEXT QUESTION…

Yami – They gave us cookies and left… no lets talk about tonight… my place or your? This time should I bring it to avoid what happened last time? You when I almost ejec….

Yugi – BYE!

Bakura – Now that was an interesting conversation! Hey Ryou, that gives me an idea. Tonight do you want me to be at the bottom for once?

Ryou – THE F! Gaah don't talk to me about this stuff now… ehh next reviewer, **xxxXQueenxxxOfxxxThievesxxxX**

**Thief King- I see.******

**Ryou Bakura- Oh I am fine. I just hurt alittle. Ok alot be still...******

**Bakura-*NOM NOM NOM*******

**Oh and, what do you people consider to be your theme songs?:3**__

All 3 – We've answered this a couple of chaps back.

Bakura – Now it's **Redwolf**

**Hi's! Sorry, I've been meaning to review, but I had another story finish in one window and after reading that I sorta forgot... Anyway on with the Q's!******

**Ryou- I love you! Can I hug you and braid your hair? Oh, and I want to know if Bakura does anything to you... I've got a new arrow I'm dying to try out...******

**Bakura- hi Fluffy! One of my friends says hi Florence! The other says hi Kitty! What's your fav YGOTAS episode?******

**Akefia- you know, it's funny people are scared of you... You're a big baby!******

**Scarlet: I agree!******

**Me: Yami! Leave before you make everything perverted...******

**Scarlet: I has Q's!******

**Ryou- you is cutes, my hikari has good taste!******

**Me: Scarlet!******

**Bakura- You're not even close to as evil as I am!******

**Akefia- you're stupid to work with Zorc the number one rule in evildoing is work alone!******

**Me (dryly): are you done?******

**Scarlet (bright): yeps!******

**Me: anyway, nice job on the fic!**

Ryou – Urmm please not the hair. After what that other fangirl did… I'm scared… who knows what you'll do to it. HELL DOES BAKURA DO THINGS TO ME! Things that are just too… M rated to be in a T rated fic…

Bakura – episodes 16 and the one where I duel Yugi and the other where I duel bones! Oh yes I was the star of those episodes… Well tell your friends to go DIE! No one calls me Florence other than mummy!

Akefia – I am not a big baby! OH MY RA A SPIDER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ryou – Why thank you.

Bakura – YEAH WELL FUCK YOU! I hear my name all the time… I never hear yours:p

Akefia – Well technically it was Bakura working with Zorc since he took control of me! So suck my…

_AKEFIA!_

Akefia – I was going to say Lolly… yep… lolly…

_Thank you:)_

Akefia – Well now we have **Demented X Pocky**

**YAY! 3******

**"Thief King – Why does everything I love leave me? Answer me Kanamakia Tsunderene."******

**Theif King- I don't know... Maybe because You're so hot that you burn them?******

**Ryou- Wanna dance, pretty boy?3******

**Bakura- But, I'm still alive... And I love you, so HA!******

**Theif King- LETS MAKE VOICE BABIES TOGETHER! ^o^ -Kana did it, not me!**

Akefia – Well I'm sorry, burning things is fun!

Ryou – Urmm well… anything for a fan…

Bakura – DAMN!

Akefia – A new breed of Vocaloids! I shall name it Voicealoids!

Ryou – Okay so now we have **AZMJW101**

**YEY free technological bakura plushies. -dances w/ it- LAWL. :D******

**Aw... bye Marikkkkuu,, Yuuuuugggiiiii & Yaaaaammmmiiii... :(******

**Me will miss u 3. :((******

**Off to the *straight* questions! :)******

**Ryou-Hi aagaain. ... are u good at math? im failing to it... -dundundun...-******

**Bakura- Hello. If Ryou is cute, Akefia is hot, what do you think of you?******

**Akefia- I'm not much of a Bakura fan so yeah. Would you in any chance wear a tutu? Meh is going to wear one in a recital... is not amused...******

**Fo0dz for teh u ppl... BayBay. :]]******

**AlyannaZoeMaanJanaWanda 101**

Ryou – Yes I am pretty good. I usually get well over 90% on my work. And got an A* in my maths GCSE (British people should know what that is, sorry, I really have no idea how American grading works) I wouldn't mind tutoring you.

Bakura – I think of me as SEXY!

Akefia – WHAT! Hell YEAH… No I mean Hello No…

Bakura – LOL AKEFIA IN ATUTU! Anyway last reviewer is… **MeskhenetTheDarkOne**

**To Ryou: Do you ever get sick of having competition for your soul? Just curious...******

**To Yami: Don't you hate it when Yugi draws Gandora at the last second? I know I was screaming my head off.******

**Thief King: Well, first off, you are my favorite Yugioh character, and you're SO awesome and, sorry to YB and Ryou, but you're hotter than both of them combined.. just trying to get that out of the way first. My question: If you had all the Items but one, to what lengths would you go to get your missing Item? (You so totally deserve them, anyway.)**

Ryou – Yes. Half the time I don't know who I'm being controlled by… why am I so irresistible?

(By Yami I'm assuming you mean Bakura) – Yes I know! Gaah stupid plot twists!

Akefia – yes I know. I am just that steaming! THERE WILL BE NO BOUNDERIES! You saw how I was in the anime! Like 10000x that!

_Well thank you everyone for sticking with me and for being patient. Free cookies to all. Oh and next chap is bring your Yami day so let them loose! _

_THANKYOU MIRANDA :D_


End file.
